The Heart of a Vulcan in a cold war
by Manufactured-triumph
Summary: A Romulan Senator defects bringing Starfleet information of war that isn't going to be won with brute force. The Federation is at risk of being torn a part with subterfuge and betrayal, and now it must play a long game of information gathering, even spying on their own people. It all begins with the T'Kumbra and Captain Solok, but where will it end? Anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Star Trek nor am I making money. Just a story teller telling stories. Some chapters may be rated M, but warnings will be provided. You will have a mixed bag of characters joining this little madness I call a story and I hope it entertains you all well. Thank you for reading. I have had to re-publish this with some formatting errors corrected. I am new here so I beg your indulgence.**

Senator Letant sat absently drumming his fingers beside his padd pursing his lips. It had taken months to get this far, to be believed. The evidence had finally been vetted and now he was getting what he knew was in the best interest of the Romulan Empire, which coincidentally was also in the best interests of the Federation. He'd never go home again, it was an acceptable sacrifice. He had nothing to go back to. He had given all to his career and the empire as life and lover, now it was all gone. The only thing left was a dawning realization that his chosen lover had been as capricious as any social climbing Romulan woman ever had been. The thought made him press his fingers against the Federation desk until the pads of his fingers were green.

Glancing at the clock to distract himself he brought his focus to the perfectly manicured lawns that lay just outside the windows. It was a lot of green, not a hint of blue, perfectly green. Alien. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was the right thing to do, even the damnable Vulcan, Spock, told him so before he left Romulus forever.

Letant heard the Admiral, and a second set of footfalls he did not recognise walking down the hall toward the meeting room. He sat up straighter, he was not going to look weak at this moment of victory.

Admiral Alynna Nechayev opened the door with a feline smile over her lips as her passive blue eyes found his. He smirked and nodded to her. She was a formidable woman, Letant thought, a worthy opponent if the Empire weren't crumbling and threatening to destabilize the entire quadrant. He stood as the second woman entered behind the admiral. She was younger, but not a child, statuesque with whiter skin than the admiral and shocking long red hair. His contact with humans had been, limited, but in the past few months of being a Federation _guest_ the diversity of humanity had been paraded past him in a very new way. They were of so many different colors and shapes it surprising. They didn't seem to be one race at all, but a patchwork of many races.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Senator Letant," Admiral Nechayev said pulling out the chair at the head of the table while the woman who followed her in took the chair opposite the Romulan.

"It's your time to keep, Admiral," He replied, "As I have nothing to do these days, and all day to do it, not how I pictured my retirement though." He said pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher at the center of the table.

Nechayev smirked, "Still." she wasn't a woman of pleasantries so she didn't have anywhere to go with his reply, "This is Dr. Agnes Walsh, from Starfleet intelligence."

Agnes nodded to him, "Senator, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Letant smiled, "A big fan?"

"I didn't say that, Sir." Agnes said with a lilt in her voice, "But I am a big fan of the information you've so selflessly given us."

Letant knew he was finally getting somewhere, "I knew you would be, but your department took long enough to verify the veracity. Were we on Romulus your entire staff would have been dismissed for incompetence." There was no venom in his voice as he stated what he thought was just a fact.

"Not my department, Sir, I'm just a small cog in the machine." Agnes said with a chuckled as she got her own padd ready for notes, "In fact, I've only just been made aware that I'm about to be sent on a mission thanks to your intell." She licked her lips, "But thank you for the compliment, I like to think I carry myself with authority."

Letant's eyebrow quirked, he had made his life on reading people, sizing people up was a matter of life and death. He'd made a surprising slip, he made mental note of it, perhaps Earth was making him soft.

The Admiral dismissed the security that had been standing in the corners of the room instructing them to lock the doors behind them. "Senator," the admiral began until Letant waved her off in irritation, "Letant," the Romulan said firmly, "I have nothing to govern anymore."

Alynna gave a curt nod of apology, "Your request for asylum has been granted. Everything you've given us has credibility."

With the news of asylum muscles relaxed that he didn't realize were tensed, "I could have told you my information was credible, and it would have saved you a good deal of time."

"You'll forgive me, Letant, the last time a Romulan of note crossed the Neutral Zone with important news it turned out to be a fake." Alynna countered firmly, "It nearly provoked a war."

Letant waved, "Fair point."

"I also thought you'd like to know that your apparent death on Romulus was believed." She added as she looked through the notes.

Again, muscles that had been tense relaxed. "That pleases me."

The Admiral smiled at him, "I thought it would."

"So other than these two lovely news items," he paused casting his eyes between the two women, "Which could have been an electronic communication." He leaned toward Agnes, "I do so hate meetings that could have been a beep on the padd," he said with a grin and a wink, "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Dr. Walsh." Alynna motioned toward the woman sitting across from him, "After her briefing she is going to be working close with you for a couple of weeks as we are sending her into deep cover. She requires your, expertise on Romulan operatives."

Letant smiled at the red head, "Ordinarily I'd think someone as aesthetically pleasing as you might not last. You know, all beauty no grit, but you fooled me so you may have a chance…"he trailed off taking a sip of his water before he began again, "How much do you know about Vulcans?"

"To date," Agnes said pretending to count on her fingers, "Nothing. I've never been a fan."

Letant's mouth twisted into what was going to be a protest, but the Admiral held up her hand, "Letant, we just need you to brief her on the Romulan piece of this puzzle, we'll handle the rest."

"As you wish, Admiral, but be mindful….her lack of knowledge may just doom the poor girl."Letant looked at the red head squarely, but was silently pleased when she didn't flinch.

"Sir," Agnes began in a diplomatic tone, "Given your vast knowledge and experience, I have no doubt, by the time you are done teaching me what I need to know...I couldn't help be do well."

Letant threw his head back and laughed, "Oh me, oh my, give this woman some Romulan clothes and she'll be a Praetor before the week is out!" He leaned forward and abruptly took her hand kissing her knuckles, "Well done, M'Lady." Standing, he straightened his shirt, "Now, if that is all for the day, I will meet you say...tomorrow?" He cast a glance at the Admiral, who was watching them both passively.

"No, actually, three days from now. We need to move you, Letant, to guest quarters and begin building your new identity. I've sent word to my aid, he will see to your needs. Dr. Walsh will be at your quarters at 0800 on Thursday, three days from now."

Letant nodded to both women and the door opened as he approached it, he cast them both a backward glance before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

When the door shut again, Agnes was the first to speak as she looked over the service jacket file on her padd, "Captain Solok is a three time Christopher Pike medal of honor winner." she tsked her teeth, "It's hard to imagine he, or his crew, or any combination there in, is involved in this Romulan plot to destroy the Federation to reunify Romulous and Vulcan."

"Right now, we can't take anything for granted Dr. Walsh." Alynna said, a hint of sadness lilting over her normally matter-of-fact tone. "What you need to understand now, is that this assignment is not going to be a quick in and out job. You may be in deep cover for years."

Agnes looked up at the Admiral with surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Everything that Letant reported to us is credible, but what he knows was and is the tip of the iceberg."

"May I know?" She asked sitting her padd to the side.

"No, the less you know the better for the time being. Your first mission is going to be infiltrate the T'Kumbra. We need to know who among the crew is loyal to Starfleet, if there are any left, and report back. From everything I've read, we are going to need them."

Agnes could extrapolate she was going to need extensive cosmetic surgery for this, but there were other things too, "They might be able to accept me for a short term if I show up with surgical ears, but long term?"

Alynna nodded, "Your cover will be...invasive, Dr. Walsh. You will be posing as a half-vulcan. Dr. Ston, the head of xenopathology, has developed a treatment that is going to help you simulate many vulcan features. Strength, being the first, the partial neutralization of your scent. He will be joining you on the mission as chief medical officer on the T'Kumbra. He won't know what your complete mission is, but his mission is to keep you physically vulcan. You will be his second, do you understand?"

Agnes blinked a few times trying to process the physical implications of this deep cover. This wasn't going to be a glue some ears on assignment.

The Admiral sensed her trepidation, "Do you accept this mission or not?"

Her eyes slowly went to the admirals, in her mind she said no in three different ways, but what came out of her mouth was, "Yes."

"Good, you'll meet with Dr. Ston in three hours to begin the process. We have four weeks until the T'Kumbra puts in at dock to do crew rotations. You will have until then to ready yourself in every possible way. Tie up loose ends, I'm afraid you won't be back here for some time."

Agnes stood, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

In truth, Agnes had few personal things to tie up before the mission began. She was a career person, earning her medical doctorate at seventeen she went directly into the academy. Her only non-career pursuit was classical acoustic guitar, and she only took up that because her CO on the USS Hood, Captain DeSoto said she needed to have something outside of duty to relax with. As it turned out, she discovered he was right. She had fallen in love with the instrument and it did allow her to relax, which in turn helped her career. Agnes knew she'd need that, even if they had to make up some reason for it, because she didn't know much about Vulcans except her overachieving mode was their normal life. She'd need something to keep sane.

Other than that, she knew nothing of the Federation's oldest ally. There were vulcan officers on the Hood, she'd treated them, but to have a conversation or to know anything about their culture, she was a blank slate. Now, she was going to have to be one of them and she had one month. "Computer, how much information do we have on the Vulcan Species and their culture?" she asked the computer as she puttered around her Starfleet apartment packing up things for storage.

There are one hundred thousand, seven hundred and fifty two documents on Vulcan culture,

She ran her hand through her red hair as she shook her head, "That's a lot of information." she mumbled, "Computer, list seven well known quintessential vulcans from ancient and recent history and give me a synopsis of each."

Surak, considered the greatest philosopher of all time brought logic to Vulcan. Syrran, brought the Syrrannites together to restore the true teachings of Surak. T'Pau, Priestess and Minister of Vulcan, described as being all of Vulcan in one package. T'Pol, first vulcan starfleet officer. Soval, Ambassador to earth 40 years one of the Federation founding members, Kuvak, Minister of the reformed high council, Sarek, Federation ambassador two hundred years in service, 150 peace treaties.

Agnes sat on the edge of her bed, "Compile a psychological profile on the above list of vulcans with updated information to the social and political status of vulcan and the federation to dated, save to my personal data port." The data port beeped and she took it out of her padd, "If I can't go to the mountain, the mountain will come to me."

She checked the time, it was getting close to time to leave for the vulcan doctor. Everything was packed to store, only her data chip and her guitar were going with her. It was going to be a long time before she saw any of this again.

Dr. Ston was waiting for Ages at the door of Starfleet medical. "Dr. Walsh?" He said stepping quickly toward her as she put her foot on the first step. When she looked up at him he raised the ta'al to her, "I am Dr. Ston."

She had vaguely remembered vulcans greet each other with their hands raised, but this was a first. Instead of trying to mimic it, she simply waved to him, "I'm Dr. Walsh, it's a pleasure to meet you." For the first time ever she took note of how he, any vulcan, really looked. He was very...angular. His jaw had a sharp upward slant giving his face a slim, but not gaunt look. His eyebrows were thin, manicured looking, with the same upward slant. He had bright blue eyes, that were shocking in comparison to the slight green tint of his skin and jet black hair, interrupted by a few distinguished strands of pure silver. He wasn't in uniform, but wore black and silver robes, much akin to a Japanese kimono if she had to compare.

Dr. Ston noted her stare, "Are you unwell? You seem to be looking at me as if you've never seen a vulcan before, Dr. Walsh."

She blinked and looked away shyly, "I'm sorry, Dr. Ston, to be honest, I've never really looked at your people beyond their biology. "

"The Admiral said you did not have exposure to many vulcans or our culture." he motioned to her to follow him, "We are taking transport to another facility."

Agnes's eyes widened, "Oh, so this is REALLY off the books." she said catching up to his quicker pace.

"Very much so." he opened the door on the small shuttle waiting on them, "So tell me, how do you plan on remedying your deficiency?"

His bluntness took her back a bit, "You mean my lack of vulcan knowledge?"

He nodded in the affirmative as he motioned for the pilot to take off.

"I am formulating that plan. I found some influential vulcans in the Starfleet database. I plan on creating a holodeck program of them and the vulcan territory I am supposed to be from and immerse myself."

His eyebrows rose slightly, "That is...most logical."

"Thank you." she said shifting in her seat to face Dr. Ston, "Now, can you tell me what you are about to do to me?"

"How prone are you to...emotive responses?" Dr. Ston asked folding his hands neatly in his lap.

She shrugged, "That's hard to quantify. I'm as prone as any other human, I guess. It depends on what kind of response you mean. Do you mean fear, anxiety….what?"

"Fear, perhaps, is what I am expecting." He looked at her carefully studying her for many reasons, "Are you...afraid?"

"I wasn't until you asked. The way you are….hedging around things makes me a little more apprehensive." her mouth did start to go dry under his laser gaze.

"You are handling your emotion with commendable restraint, for a human" he conceded, "I am going to surgically alter you, in every cosmetic way, to look like a vulcan."

She nodded, expecting that, "Go on."

"I have developed a," he paused considering the best way to phrase it, "treatment that we will begin to administer during the surgery. It will aid you chemically in many ways."

Her eyes narrowed, "How?"

"You will smell less...human. You strength will increase, and as it accumulates in your body you may have other features." he replied.

She was starting to get frustrated and now it was showing. Leaning toward him, "What other features?"

"That remains to be seen, but there is a probability that you will develop a limited form of touch telepathy."

Had she known how to read a vulcan she would have seen that he was excited to see the outcome, but since she was a virgin to communicating with his species he seemed passive to her. It was calming, in an odd way. She leaned back, "Ok, well, that would be….interesting. Is any of this permanent?"

"We will be infusing you for the next three days until your body is saturated and acclimated, there after you will require an infusion once a year. If you do not get the infusion, it will likely wear off within months." Ston said doing mental calculations.

"Likely, so you don't really know…"

"The statistical probability of…"

"No, no, you can't bull shit another doctor." She interrupted flatly, "I say things like, "likely" when don't really know or I suspect something I know the patient doesn't want to hear. So what is it you aren't saying?"

The tension was broken by the shuttle landing, both of them looked out the window to see that they had arrived. They were on the roof of the pre-federation vulcan embassy. The front part was being used as a museum, and the back part, where they were, seemed to be abandoned. Ston looked back at her to answer her question when she held up her hand, "Forget it, Let's just do this." Agnes wasn't keen on it, but if the worst case scenario happened, it's not like she was going to be cursed with foaming dog syndrome. Plus, scientifically speaking, if it could be done they could undo it, it may just take a little effort.

Taking her guitar from the side of the seat she followed him out of the shuttle, a thought washed over her as she looked at the back of Ston's head and she laughed loud and hard, enough to make Ston flinch and turn.

"May I ask what you find amusing?" he said looking her over with his head cocked slightly left.

"Oh, I don't know. Have you ever seen or read Pygmalion?" Agnes replied trying to stifle her giggles.

"I have, it was required reading." he pursed his lips, "Your situation does have a resemblance to that story, though you do not have the aesthetically pleasing Henry Higgins to mate with at the end. I am bonded satisfactory."

Agnes paused her laughter with a gasp, "Did you just make a joke?"

He straightened his head, "Perhaps, let us get inside and begin preparations."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own it but I think it may own me. It's not a strictly simple story I'm telling so I hope you enjoy a bit of story building**

Ston walked Agnes into the surgical theater and bid her sit on the gurney, she had been prepped almost as soon as they touched down and now, less than 25 minutes after touchdown she was about to sit on the surgical gurney in her little paper gown. As she got on the table Ston turned back to her, "I am going to explain what I'm going to do and then anesthetized you. Normally, cosmetic modifications do not require such, however, those are just that...cosmetic. We are going to be changing much of your body, much deeper than would be normal so that if someone were to see you in a state of undress they would think you are what you portray to be. This means adding some bone to your spine and forehead and adjusting your other features."

"I'm not going to recognize myself when I wake us, that's what you are saying." Agnes replied, and she could feel nervous sweat beginning to pool under her arms.

"There will be an adjustment period." He stated mildly and continued, "While you are in surgery we will begin the other treatment. You will be unconscious until the three infusions are finished, the initial infusions are six hours long." He paused as he helped guide her to lay down, "Any questions?"

Agnes took a few deep breaths, "Why me, springs to mind. It seems there should be enough real Vulcans this shouldn't be needed."

"The answer to that, you already know, because you work for Starfleet intelligence." He placed a few instruments over her body and looked down into her eyes, "Sleep well, Dr. Walsh, when you wake you'll be L'Vor of Vulcan."

Her lips parted but she fell into darkness before she could speak.

"Welcome back," A soft masculine voice spoke over her. She opened her eyes but all she saw was a fuzzy blur of colors. "I'm going to help you up, L'Vor." he continued and she felt cool strong hands aid her in sitting. She wasn't in pain, and other than a strange copper taste in her mouth she felt normal. She did not respond to her new name but nodded in understanding. She blinked several times to clear her vision and felt something slide sideways in her eye. "Ah, your nictitating membrane functions, good. Are you seeing better now?"

"Yes," Agnes croaked out from a dry throat.

"Would you like to see yourself?"

"Not just now, Dr. Ston. Can I get some water?" She saw that she was dressed in robes, and her hair had not yet been tampered with, "You dressed me?" she asked looking up at her vulcan doctor.

"No, after the surgery and infusions I had an aid come in and tend to your personal needs. She knows you only as L'Vor. You did well during the surgery, and my aid noted you as being a healthy, strong, half vulcan woman." He went on as he helped her stand. "The water pitcher is at your side, drink as much as you like."

The first thing Agnes noticed was that her skin was no longer pale white dotted with freckles that betrayed her Irish heritage, instead, her skin was pale with what seemed to her to be a faint tint of olive. "It's...a little cold in here." she said softly pouring herself a glass of water.

"It's a change in your blood chemistry, vulcans are desert people." He stated flatly, "We are back at Starfleet headquarters, Senator Letant is awaiting you in his apartments. I brought you in under the cover that your transport from Vulcan suffered a malfunction in atmosphere and required attention."

"So this is really happening." She said before gulping down her water.

"Yes. Dr. L'Vor it has happened. Starfleet regulations require a ship's' counselor. Captain Solok works around this requirement by having two doctors, one who has a background in psychology. You are that second doctor, and as such will be part of the command team. Your background you will find in your apartment, you will need to study and memorize it before we board the T'Kumbra as new crew. We will speak again soon. For now, your head should be clearing is it?"

Oddly, it was. After the glass of water the fog of sedation had lifted, "Yes." She looked to the doctor, "I take it I have a shiny new vulcan-like metabolism?"

"Yes, your infusions went perfectly. You will have a human security officer take you to Letant, and then to your apartment. Your suite has a holodeck room. The admiral secured it once I made your study intentions known."

"Thank you." Placing her glass on the table she saw she wasn't in hospital robes but actual vulcan clothing, "Comfy." she remarked.

Dr. Ston paused, "And whatever you do, do not speak to anyone other than Letant. Words like 'comfy' are not something vulcans would use."

"Yes, Sir."

As they left the medical room a security officer was waiting as Dr, Ston said and she followed behind him keeping her eyes averted from reflective surfaces. Her instinct told her she might want to be alone before really seeing this new her.

* * *

Letant heard the door to his apartments beep as he eyed the new bottle of Romulan ale one of the Starfleet admirals had sent to him in thanks. It was a bitter reminder that he was, and would be for a time, at the mercy of the Federation for such indulgences. "Enter," he said, not worried that he was in any danger, which was odd and very un-home-like to him.

"Senator," Agnes said softly when the door shut again, "I've been sent to meet with you."

Letant turned, still holding his ale up to the light and his eyes went wide, "Now this is much less bitter gift." he purred, a cocky grin playing over his thin lips. "You, my dear are….breathtaking." he began crossing toward her," I wasn't aware Starfleet gave such extravagant gifts." He continued allowing his eyes to rake up and down her body.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

At that Letant chuckled, "Not a vulcan," and then it occurred to him, "You are the young woman, the doctor, I met earlier in the week. Well, well, I will say I wish my first wife would have had your doctor, it would have made the marriage so much easier to bear." he chuckled, "Come in, Dr….what was your name again?"

She felt herself getting hot, blushing, and Letant noticed too. His hand reached up and with the backs of his knuckles he stroked her cheek, "You are actually turning a bit green...are you blushing under all that chemistry and surgery?"

Agnes backed away slightly, "It's...awkward. I don't think I could get more awkward right now," she confessed.

"Well, you have me aroused, be thankful I'm not a Klingon!"

"And there it is….more awkward."

Letant laughed, "Come, sit! This briefing is going to be possibly the most pleasant briefing I've had in my whole career." He sat in a chair and motioned for her to take a seat opposite of him, "Tell me, in your dossier, is there room for a bond mate? I'd play an excellent bond mate, very realistic." he said letting the soft s linger longer between his teeth as he winked at her.

Agnes shifted, pressing her lips together as she sat, "Can we get down to business?"

"I thought I was."

She stood, "I'm not going to tolerate…"

Letant chuckled, "Oh come now...don't let the vulcan looks go to your sense of humor. Sit...I am mostly joking. Indulge an old republican senator, doctor. I'm in a good deal discomfort and bored. Please forgive my harmless flirtation."

With a heavy sigh Agnes sat down, "Fine, but let's keep it business now."

"Spoken like a true vulcan." he said crossing his heart, "I will behave, and if I don't…." he opened his ale bottle, "You can... _punish_ me." There was a playful lilt in his voice as he made 'meaningful' eye contact with her.

Agnes rolled her eyes, "Brief me."

Letant poured a drink and offered it to Agnes, when she waved it off he took a sip. "There are several factions on my home world that wish a reunification with our vulcan cousins. One is rather dull. It's lead by Ambassador Spock, and while it is deviant it doesn't pose any real threat. At best a few of our weaker Romulan subjects are seduced into the path of Surak and way of logic, then they flee to Vulcan." he waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, "It's like the garden weeding itself, really. Then." he paused to finish the whole glass of ale in his hand, "There is another faction that isn't so benign. They are about to...neutralize the senate and take control. Their next phase, which there is evidence is already in place is to recruit vulcans for the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus. I have evidence that there are sleeper cells already in place."

Agnes soaked in everything he was saying and what he was not saying too. What didn't make sense was that this sounded like a win for the Romulans, as it would weaken the Federation greatly. Why would a loyal Romulan senator stop that kind of progress? Watching him pour another drink, she could see it was troubling him, there was no ruse that she could tell. "This other faction?"

"Barbarians." He whispered, "Hardly Romulans at all. Their,experiments, will destroy Romulus." Letant didn't elaborate but sipped his ale.

Agnes couldn't imagine what horrors Letant had seen that made what looked to be on paper a loyal senator of the republic and turn him to his sworn enemies. It did make a little more sense though, why he'd want to stop the Romulans from destabilizing the quadrant. He feared those who were tearing apart his home more than he hated the Federation. He must know that if the Federation loses the Vulcans, especially in light of all the loss from the Dominion war, there would be no one able to save Romulus from itself. She suddenly felt a great deal of pity for him. "I'll do my best to help stop this." Agnes offered leaning toward him.

"Of course you will, the Federation with it's chirpy optimism, I am sure you embody that in your duty." he sat his ale aside, " For now, stop bleeding compassion all over me...it's very un-vulcan." he shifted in his chair, angry at himself for actually wanting the compassion he saw in her eyes.

"I'm sure it insults you personally that you couldn't find the answer to this in your own people." Agnes said softly, ignoring the half-hearted anger she knew wasn't really directed at her.

The romulan man opened his mouth to protest, to jab, but nothing came out. He felt the heat of a thousand unshed tears burning behind his eyes causing him to stand and turn away. It was in these moments he wished that, like his people's cousins, he had the mastery of his powerful emotions. "One of the many things you will be looking for is a powerful drug my people have synthesized that mimics the emotional control vulcan's possess." he said changing the subject even as his voice shook, "It is generally used for short term cover assignments, because used long term it can cause madness. I will make the chemical compound available for you. It's hard to detect in the blood, hair and saliva samples are usually the best indicators due to how the body breaks down the chemicals. The intel I discovered reports that several large quantities of the drug have passed through the T'Kumbra."

Agnes leaned back in her chair, "Beyond what your people use it for, if a vulcan were to use it….would it become like, " she stood abruptly and walked toward him, "A recreational drug?"

The thought never occurred to Letant and he turned to her, "I suppose it could." he confessed, "I'd never thought of that actually. What a devious mind you have." he chuckled.

"Might that be a part of the machiavellian plot?" she said mostly to herself, "If you get off on not feeling things and controlling your every emotion….they wouldn't be the first species to try a chemically enhanced path. Letant, you said it would cause madness in your people….would long term use, perhaps, cause a permanent loss of emotional control?"

Letant saw where she was going, "Yes. Obviously, this is all speculation, but my people might use the drug like the Dominion with the Jem'Hadar, until…"

"They've broken down enough of the people's emotional control that leaving the Federation would be a great idea to them." she tsked her teeth.

"My dear, lovely, lovely, woman….if I ever regain my title and position, you will always have a place at my side...professionally of course." he said with a haughty air and a wink, "Unless…"

"Senator, if the Federation folds…" she leaned in toward him, "not even then." she returned the wink with exaggeration.

Letant laughed.

Agnes spent the rest of the afternoon reading the reports the Romulan senator had given Starfleet and examining the chemical compound of the drug he described. At her request, the Admiral had given Lt. Barkley and his team the Vulcan holodeck program assignment she requested, he would have it to her by tomorrow.

The other thing she had done all afternoon, consciously or not, was avoid mirrors. For the time being, if she didn't see it, it wasn't real. So far, nothing felt obvious to her. She didn't feel stronger or anything out of the ordinary so for the time being she could pretend nothing had changed.

"Computer, audibly read service record for USS T'Kumbra and it's crew. Security authorization Walsh-Sigma-Theta-Theta-Omega, six, sigma, nine."

She picked up the guitar by her chair and sat staring at the screen, plucking away at chords, and listening to the computer rattle through the service records of the people she was about to work with. She had a lot to learn in only a few weeks, with the security of the Federation at risk. If she did her job correctly, no one would ever know she'd done her job at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Ston tapped in the entry code to Dr. Walshes' holosuite door. It had been locked three and a half weeks ago, at her request, and with only three days remaining before the T'Kumbra arrived he felt it prudent to remove her from her training to de-brief her on what came next. His lips twitched upward at the sight he was greeted by as the door closed again behind him. Agnes, now V'Lor, was sitting around a large flame with various historical vulcans all in a meditation posture. Some of the vulcan's he recognized. Sarek, T'Pol, T'Pau, and Ston's second forefather, Minister Kuvak, while others he did not know as they were too old or obscure for him to have facial recognition. He stood silently observing. Agnes did not cut her hair into the standard style, but had it neatly braided in a vulcan braid. Such an eccentricity would be expected for a half-vulcan and did not concern him. Her meditation posture was not perfect, but adequate. "L'Vor." He said rousing all that sat around the table from their meditation. To his satisfaction, the woman did not startle, instead opening her eyes peacefully.

"Is it that time already?" L'Vor asked slowly rising from her meditation posture.

"We have three days before the T'Kumbra takes us on as crew. We need to debrief you and you need to finish your practical preparations." Ston was now walking around the table looking at each of the figures, "Did you learn anything during your holo-guided training?"

"Computer, save and end program." Agnes said changing the atmosphere from the vulcan temple to the black and neon striped room of Starfleet, "Oh, I learned so many things, Dr. Ston. I am taking this program with me to continue my learning on the ship. I hope I have learned enough to pass initially as what you've portrayed me to be."

Ston raised the ta'al to her as he had done when he first met her. She returned it this time, her face kept neutral, "Peace and long life, Ston."

He nodded his approval, "Follow me." Ston began walking out of the holosuite, "As you know, you are from the city of Raal, you are clanless, unbonded, and your father is a vulcan named L'tant."

She paused him, "As in the romulan Letant?"

"The very same. We have used his image, with his permission, made to look more vulcan. We have done this so you have a contact to send information to and in the rare case that you might require _family_. The Senator was most agreeable to this."

"I am surprised he didn't demand he be made my bondmate." She said flatly, a hint of amusement playing at the edges of her voice.

"He did, and it pleases me you included such concepts in your research. They are important in the socialization of the crew."

Agnes nodded, "I have come to realize that. I won't be offering people tea or serving people food."

"Excellent," Ston said placing his hands behind his back as they walked, "You do not know how many misfortunes there were, when our people began exposure to each other."

"I do, actually, Kuvak told me."

Ston's eyebrow raised, "My second forefather would have been aware."

Agnes, with her training in place, now realized that with that statement Ston was passively bragging about being related to Kuvak. She was beginning to understand that the vulcans were a subtle people. Where humans were shades of neon and bright colors, vulcans were, on the surface, hues of pastels that covered up a volcano of emotion. "He was most informative." she said deciding to answer according to her vulcan training, but then couldn't help herself but to indulge in teasing him, "It's too bad he was a holo-image."

"Why?" he asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I found him very agreeable. I would have offered him tea." As much as she was teasing him, she was also testing to see if she could hold down the emotions behind the tease and his reaction.

Both of his eyebrows show up to the fringe of his bangs."You jest?"

"Perhaps." She said flatly as they walked into the debriefing room where Admiral Nechayev was waiting.

* * *

"You will remember that you don't speak openly of your father," Ston said as they began lifting their medical bags onto the transporter.

"That isn't going to be hard to forget, Dr. Ston." Agnes said with a chuckle.

"No laughing, we are…"

Agnes held up her hand, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous for me. Listen," she paused her movement to look at him, "I'm not a cadet, Doctor. I'm a doctor too and I've been in Starfleet 15 years now, five of those have been in Intelligence…." She saw that listing credentials wasn't getting anywhere so she changed up, with a small sight, "I don't like talking about my parent, my father is a vulcan without logic, but I still contact him weekly. Solok and the crew may be rude to me, I have to act Vulcan about it and be vulcan even in my own room. I have to try to forge relationships and win the trust of the crew. Does that just about cover it?" she asked making eye contact with him.

"You forgot that it is protocol for Vulcan doctors, who are unbound, to wear gloves when examining and doing procedures." he went on as he stepped onto the padd to transport.

"Right, got it, touch as many unbound men as possible."

"That's not…" they de-materialized before he could fully express his outrage,

Rematerializing she found herself looking at what she thought had to be the quintessential vulcan beauty. She was statuesque vulcan woman with an elegantly angled face, perfectly black hair that had never seen a bad day. The woman raised the ta'al to them, "Welcome to the T'Kumbra, Doctors. I am Commander T'Kles, the first officer."

Agnes raised her ta'al dutifully, "Permission to come aboard."

"Granted." She waved two vulcan ensigns to pick up their medical bags, "Captain Solok has asked me to show you to your quarters. The formalities of a senior staff meeting are going to be delayed 1.5 standard hours."

Dr. Ston cast a glance at Agnes, "That is acceptable and it will give my colleague and I time to debrief with the departing medical staff."

The elegant vulcan raised an eyebrow, "You were not informed that they disembarked before your arrival."

Now was the time, Agnes thought. She'd been practicing her vulcan disposition for almost four weeks. Part her, no matter how sure of herself she came off to Dr. Ston, was nervous like the first time she spoke a foreign language to a native speaker-she didn't want to come off sounding like a fraud. "That is most inefficient." She began and found two sets of real vulcan eyes on her, "Starfleet regulation 9576.9 requires that even in space dock there must be adequate medical staff for a star ship of this class. May I inquire as to why they left their post?"

"Commander L'Vor, I do not have that information." the first officer replied, "I will look into it and see that reprimands are written."

"It would be logical, since our counterparts departed, to show us first to sick bay and then after our staff meeting to our rooms." Agnes went on, grateful she had brushed up on medical regulations before they left today.

"Very well." the first officer said, turning to a new direction.

Agnes looked to Ston, who discreetly nodded his approval. One of the million knots in her stomach released.

Solok had just finished the final paperwork of the crew transfers and minor upgrades when his first officer beeped at his door. "Enter."

T'Kes walked in with her arms behind her back, "Our doctors arrived an hour and fifteen minutes ago, Captain, and the chief engineer of the dock has informed me that the modifications you requested have been completed. Also, our new shuttles are in docking bays one and two." She handed him a small padd, "Here are our orders to take the old shuttles to Deep Space 7."

Solok looked over the orders, "Set course and proceed at warp six." Solok said standing in one fluid motion. "What are your impressions of our new crew? You may speak freely."

T'Kles replaced her arms behind her back, "They seem adequate, Captain."

"Did they say anything about the previous medical staff absence?"

"Yes, Captain. Dr. V'Lor sited a Starfleet regulation, and requested to go directly to sick bay to ensure adequate coverage." T'Kes answered.

"I would have your thoughts on this...half-vulcan, now and at all times." Solok said, his hand absently flexing at his side. He had spent the last hour fighting with Admiral Nechayev trying to get the her to allow him to deny Dr. V'Lor to no avail.

"Of course, Sir. She does not seem...overly human, Captain. There is a _slight_ scent, but she has been stationed on Earth some time, I am given to understand. As you know, it's difficult not to smell human when one lives amongst them, but I doubt male noses will notice the scent."

Solok's jaw clenched, "Assemble the senior staff for our meeting after you set our course."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Agnes walked alongside of Dr. Ston with her hands behind her back. She realized why many vulcans walked that way, or with their hands folded together in the front, much harder to accidentally touch people if you aren't swinging your arms around like humans do. Ston had given her an approving glance twice so far and seemed to be less concerned than he was before. Now, one last major hurdle to jump before diving into the daily minutia of being a vulcan full time. Time to meet the Captain.

They entered the conference room exactly on time, thanks to Ston. It seemed that Solok had already assembled everyone and they were the last to arrive. They took the last empty seats, which were furthest away from Solok himself. Agnes wasn't sad about that, because for whatever crazy reason, she'd had a dream two nights in a row that she was sitting next to Solok who looked at her ears too hard and made them fall off. She knew she was being paranoid, but a little distance never hurt anyone.

As soon as they sat Solok began by raising the ta'al, "Welcome to the T'Kumbra." his voice was even to the point of smooth, "You've met my first officer, Commander T'Kles." he motioned toward the woman at his right, and then to the male next to her, "The science officer, Lt Commander Sopek, Chief Engineer, Lt. Vorik, Ops, Lt. Soren." He paused, "You are, Dr. Ston, and Dr. L'Vor chief medical officers."

For the rest of the meeting she and Ston were summarily ignored, which was just fine with Agnes. She was observing behavior. She needed more real vulcan behavior, but she was also just looking. Some or all of these people could be either hooked on this romulan drug, a part of the conspiracy, or future victims. Suddenly, she felt heavy, and it wasn't just the added gravity of the T'Kumbra, it was the weight of her mission dawning in her mind.

"Dismissed." Solok said and the officers all stood. Agnes stood to leave, thankful the meeting was over, when Solok looked directly at her, "Please stay behind, Dr. L'Vor." Inwardly she died a little. "Yes, Sir.

When everyone had gone Solok approached her, "I am attempting to get you transferred off my ship." he said bluntly.

She purposely arched her eyebrow, "I do not see the logic in that, Sir. My service record is commendable and I have no caused issue on this ship."

"This is a vulcan ship, Doctor." he said looking her over discreetly.

"I am aware."

"Your deficiency will be a hindrance to this vessel and cause a stain on your record," Solok continued, "Where as you can continue to have a commendable recommendation on starships where you are more suitable."

Agnes raised both eyebrows, even though what he was saying was not shocking, the Admiral warned her during their last debriefing this very thing might happen. The Admiral even gave her some fuel to fight this fire with. "So you are not a follower of Surak's principle of IDIC." Agnes stated flatly, which was her first volly back at him, hoping not to have to resort to the Admirals' tactic. "I am Vulcan, albeit slightly more diverse. I believe you are wrong about my parentage being a hindrance due to Surak's teaching that diversity makes us stronger." The moment she finished she saw fire raise behind Solok's blue eyes.

"I do not believe Surak's principle is applicable in this matter." He said, his annoyance barely restrained.

"Very well." She replied mustering all the discipline she'd learned in the last few weeks, she wasn't going to mess with reasoning with him, she was going to pull out the Admiral's card. Agnes picked up a padd on the table and typed in what the Admiral had told her to do, "I believe you'll find the fullness of my argument here."

It was an old, almost obscure Starfleet regulation made back in the early days of the Federation when species began traveling the stars together. It stated that regardless of race or gender that a new officer was allowed a six month at minimum, one year maximum, grace period to prove themselves capable of their post, with an evaluation at the end of the grace period based on performance. It was put in place all those years ago when races still did not trust each other. Agnes could sense Solok's tension as he read what she had brought up. The consequences of any form of bigotry according to this regulation was to be relieved of command, she was sure this wasn't going over well for him, so she spoke.

"If you allow me, Captain, to remain on the T'Kumbra for six months and prove to you that I am a capable officer, I will freely leave if it is still your desire with whatever blemish you wish to write in my file and without invoking this regulation. If you truly do not find me of benefit at that time, I would not wish to remain."

Solok sat the padd down on the table a little harder than he meant to. Solok knew he didn't have much of a choice. A regulation was a regulation, no matter how obscure it may be. "Dismissed."

Agnes nodded and turned on her heels to leave. She knew she was going to be an ant under the microscope for the next few months, and in all likelihood, unless something dramatic happened she'd be out on her pointed ear anyway.

* * *

As the door shut behind her she found herself face to face with the engineer, Vorik. "Greetings, Dr. V'Lor." His brown eyes seemed to smile at her even as his face remained stoic, "I asked if I could show you to your quarters.

"That is generous of you, Lt. Vorik." She motioned for him to lead the way.

"Captain Solok seemed displeased to have you on board." he stated as if she probably already knew.

"That is an astute observation, Lt." Agnes said, wondering where this was going.

"Unbonded males often behave in mildly irrational ways toward acceptable females. He will meditate and it will pass."

"I think, Lt. Vorik, in this case, it is due to my mixed heritage." Agnes said, trying to stifle the amusement of this completely blunt conversation, but since he was so open she decided to make some benign inquiries, "Besides, it is illogical to assume he would find me more acceptable than Commander T'Kles and he treats her well."

"Commander T'Kles is very near _kolinahr_ , Doctor. As you well know, it is an admirable trait, but not desirable in a mate."

She was going to have to look that word up, it rang a bell as meaning something about no emotion at all, but she'd have to double check. "I wasn't aware that T'Kles was so close to _kolinahr_." Agnes said pausing outside her room.

"Yes, it is a great achievement for her. The next time we are on vulcan she plans on going through the ceremony." He opened the door for Agnes, "I will see you again. I must complete my shift now." he nodded and walked away.

Entering her room, she felt a bit more at ease. It seems she had her first potential suspect, given when she went over the service record of the T'Kumbra ,T'Kles had several write ups for emotionalism, this could be a first step.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As chapter 1 states, I don't own this. If you are curious as to the song I had in my mind at the end of the chapter, please feel free to look Marcin Patrzalek Beethoven's 5th on one guitar on youtube. Even if you aren't agreeable to the story you will admire that song.**

It took the T'Kumbra three days to get to Deep Space seven. Agnes gave Ston her small report to pass off to their contact on the station. They hadn't been there long, but the small bit of information she'd gathered, and the problems she was going to face were important to document. She wasn't going over with the away team because Solok had ordered her, through Ston of course, to audit the last three years of T'Kumbra personnel medical files. Solok thought he was punishing her, Agnes took this as the perfect time to find petty reasons to bring people in for examination. She was compiling her list when her comm beeped that she was to report to the conference room, the senior staff was back from the station and Solok was having a briefing.

As she left sick bay she was met by Vorik who was paused for her to catch up. In her mind, she described him as the cheerful vulcan, "Greetings, Doctor." he said as they walked together.

"Greetings." Agnes returned as neutrally as she could.

"How are you adjusting to the T'Kumbra?"

"I believe the term I would use is, acceptable." Agnes replied

Vorik nodded, "After shift, several members of the crew are meeting in ten-forward to watch the kal-toh competition. Would you be agreeable to join us?"

"If my duties do not prevent it, that would be a welcome distraction from my day."

Vorik nodded, "I will come to sick bay at the end of my shift."

* * *

Solok's meeting was an hour of what Agnes considered minutia. He was laying out the mission plan for the next two months. Nothing out of the ordinary, until the very last. After he stated that the T'Kumbra would be rendezvousing with the USS Hood and the USS Archer at the Antares telescope array for repair and passed out the assignments he sat silently with his fingers steepled just under his chin, "If the human vessels do not interfere with the schedule we will be at the array for four days, five hours, and twenty minutes. You have your assignments" He paused, not dismissing anyone yet, "There is an unofficial matter of interest. Captain DeSoto and Captain have issued a _competition challenge._ It is a musical challenge called 'the battle of the bands' utilizing Earth music called _rock-and-roll_. I have accepted their challenge."

It was everything Agnes could do not to laugh. She had read all fifteen of Solok's papers, which when boiled down, were nothing but a horn blowing of how awesome vulcans were next to puny humans. The only reason she could see him accepting this competition was so he could write another paper. It didn't matter though, this could be a small way she could break into his inner circle. She didn't know much about that genre of music, having been a classically trained guitarist, but she would learn.

Vorik motioned to be acknowledged, "I play several instruments."

Solok nodded, "Tomorrow at 18:00 hours, all senior staff will meet in holodeck three to compete for a spot in the musical group." He stood, "Dismissed."

Ston moved with Agnes so they would be walking back to sick bay together, he made eye contact with Agnes indicating they needed to talk. Three steps down the hall and Vorik rounded back to greet them, "Dr. L'Vor, will you attempt to participate in the musical group?"

"I believe we are under orders to participate, Lt. Vorik." Agnes answered.

"Do you play instruments?"

"I do."

He seemed to brighten, "Then it will be agreeable to play with you." he nodded to both Ston and Agnes, "I will see you after shift today." with that he placed his hands behind his back and returned to engineering.

When Vorik was gone Ston began, "I made contact with the operative on Deep Space 7." He casually slid her a data chip as they walked, "This is for you. I was told that there will be another operative meeting us at the Antares array." they then paused to wait for the turbolift, "Why is the young Vork meeting you after shift tonight?"

The doors opened and they walked in, "He asked me to watch the Kal-toh competition this evening."

She saw Ston's eyebrow raise and when the turbolift doors shut she said, "Don't be jealous, Ston."

For a second he flustered, before regaining his stoic composure, "I am not. Though, I would advise you to be mindful of the young Vork. He is young, and undisciplined. If he decides you would be an agreeable mate, little will dissuade him. Vulcan males are, "He considered what to say carefully, "very single minded when they believe they have found an appropriate mate. Do not allow him to be mislead."

"Computer pause turbolift." Agnes turned to him, "How do I do that? Your people are complex to say the least and very little information is available about mating habits and customs. I know not to offer food or beverages to unbonded males, that much I got, but if I am to make connections with to obtain trust and gather information, I'm going to need a little more to go on."

Ston's lips flattened, "Has your holodeck program not provided you with the necessary information?"

"Very little, Ston. Osu Kuvak was the most forthcoming and he was sketchy at best. Osu Sarek was slightly more informative, but honestly, it's like trying to put together a puzzle with no picture. You get the edge pieces put together and have a giant void in the middle." She was getting frustrated.

"Calm yourself, L'Vor." Ston said sternly, "Emotionalism will not help. Computer resume." he went on, "I have been impressed with your performance so far." he said absently trying to calm her, "I will add information to your hologram."

"Thank you."

"Thanks are not required, your femininity is an unexpected aspect to your cover." Ston said, mostly to himself.

"Really, Ston?" She said, both of her vulcan eyebrows raising, "I think you mean my undeniable attractiveness." Now, she was teasing.

When the doors opened she fell silent until the crewman passed them as they exited, "It's a preventative measure, Dr. Ston, I have no one's interest but I'd like to keep it that way." she stopped just shy of sickbay, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Ston gave her a quizzical look, "How do you mean?"

"What I have been told is that a bondmate is beyond important for your people." she said softly getting closer to Ston in case anyone was around, "How would you feel if three years from now you discovered your...what's it called? Adun'a? You discover she is not even remotely vulcan, but a human. Your people are strong, Ston, and resilient. I've grown to admire you and your people greatly in the last month. Hell, I even think I'd be open to a vulcan mate, and that's not something I thought I'd ever say. What I am not open to, under any circumstance, is deceiving someone so...intimately."

Ston stiffened slightly, his eyes widened, "Such a trait is...admirable." he stepped away activating the sick bay door, "I will see to it you have your information." Even in deception she maintains honor, he thought, she was more dangerous and more in danger than she realized.

888

When Vorik arrived at the sick bay after his shift, Agnes was doing five things all at once. "Are you not going to be able to attend Kal-toh?" he said with a measure of concern, "Can I aid you in your work?"

"No, Lt. Vorik," Agnes replied kindly, "I will finish and be at the reception after the game. I much left to do."

"Captain Solok has given you an unreasonable workload, Doctor. It is not logical for you to allow it to continue." He said standing straighter, "I also regret to inform you that I have heard he is unwilling to allow you to try out for the musical group."

That made Agnes pause, "There is a human saying...there are more ways than one to peel a banana." she was going to say skin a cat, but in her vulcan mindset that sounded too violent, even to her.

He looked confused. "Fruits apply to this how?" his head tilted slightly.

"In other words, do not concern yourself. I will see you at the reception."

"That will be agreeable. I would like to introduce you to my staff." He nodded, noticing she was barely paying attention, "I will see you this evening." Vorik walked out of sick bay, eyeing the fact that Ston was eyeing him as he left. He gave the vulcan doctor a curt nod before retreating from sick bay.

Agnes pushed away from her desk, leaving her office for the main part of sick bay. She approached the two nurses working with her to audit the files of the crew. "This morning, you both spoke about playing at tonight's reception. Am I correct?"

The elder nurse nodded once, "Yes, Sir.

"Unfortunately, I am going to require work from you that will cause you to miss the opening song. I will play for you until you are finished." Agnes said looking between the two of them.

"Yes, Sir." they said obediently, but clearly unsure of why they were being requested to work 15 minutes past their shift.

Agnes didn't explain it, she had learned that quickly. Vulcans did not often explain their orders and those who received the orders rarely questioned them, unless it was something so profoundly illogical it contradicted rules or ethics. This small request did neither.

Ston approached her, "Give me your thoughts." he said softly when Agnes returned to her desk.

"You will see, Dr. Ston." she replied picking up the information chit from her desk and leaving sickbay.

* * *

Solok was confused as the Kal-toh competition came to a close. His first officer had, by far, made the greatest strides in her logic and discipline over the last year, and yet she had not managed to place in the contest at all. He found it disconcerting. What was more troublesome is that he could not seem to catch up with her in the room to question her about what might be the issue. Just as he thought he might he caught sight of Dr. V'Lor entering Ten Forward with a human acoustic guitar and his eyebrows knitted together. He changed directions to attempt to discover the meaning of that.

Agnes didn't say anything to anyone. She did catch sight of Vorik, who was looking at her in a quizzical manner, and Dr. Ston, who if she wasn't mistaken, held mirth and approval behind his eyes. Drinks and food were being passed around the reception making it easy to step up to the stage that had been set up for her nurses and their lute and lyra act, until she changed the plans.

She put the strap around her back and the metal pick at the base of her thumb. She was not going to pick the song, but do the superiorly hard finger style. It was the one thing, so far, that she found the vulcan treatment had done for her. Her finger precision on her guitar had improved as much as thirty percent. Her only regret at this moment was she was going to have to do Beethoven's 5th and not a vulcan classic. Too late to memorize a vulcan master just now, this would have to do and she would hope to be impressive enough to get in the competition band.

Just as her fingers moved to pick the first notes, she met eyes with Solok. Ordinarily, she would have looked away but the feel of the strings moving at her will with accuracy she'd tried to achieve her whole life emboldened her to hold contact with him as the song began to unfold.

The powerful beginning caused nearly every head to turn in the direction of the stage. Her body moved in time with each note, not in some vain show of glory or emotion but because the subtle moves of her body shifted, ever so slightly, the sound waves and tonality of what she was playing. She held eye contact with Solok until after the staccato lilting bars finished and the song started to become personal to her. Even when she wasn't playing an emotionally repressed vulcan the music allowed her to lose herself in something other than her duty. When she looked away from the Captain she looked to her instrument becoming one with it as she might a lover. There was no wasted or frivolous motion, like a line of code in a computer program, every stroke of her fingers, brought the song to fullness.

In the end, she closed her eyes, as the last refrain echoed through the silent room and at the last note she lifted the guitar into the air slightly letting the note linger softly over the audience. A gentle applause greeted the silence and Agnes opened her eyes to see Solok still staring at her, his face schooled into an unreadable mask.

The nurses filtered through the crowd taking the stage with her. Agnes nodded to them both and stepped down. They began playing immediately as the crowd returned it's attention back to their respective conversations.

It may have been her imagination but it seemed to her that Vorik did the vulcan version of bounce toward her with some of his crew behind him, "That was very agreeable, Doctor. Would you care to join us at our table?"

Agnes opened her mouth, her first instinct was to say yes, but she had proved her point and strategically speaking thought it best to retreat to give her Captain an opportunity to think things through. "Regrettably, Lt. Vorik, I must attend to my meditation before bed. Good night."

Vorik looked slightly crestfallen, "Then we will have lunch, all of us tomorrow."

"That is agreeable."

She made her way toward the doors, without knowing Solok was on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Solok got out the doors he saw his prey walking into a holodeck. He stepped forward not knowing exactly why or exactly what he was feeling. He did, however, know he was having an emotion, nameless or not. She had stared into his eyes as she played the most evocative piece of human music he had ever heard, in the most vulcan way he'd ever heard music played. The guitar and she had become one instrument, it was...fascinating. At the same time, he felt provoked, so he made his way to clarify.

He opened the holodeck and was instantly greeted by the heat and desert wind of Mt. Seleya on Vulcan. An elderly looking vulcan greeted him with the Ta'al, "Peace and long life." the image of Surak said, and it caused Solok's eyes to widen.

"Where is the woman who entered?" Solok asked clearly confused.

"She has entered the temple to meditate, join us." Surak said turning to walk through the draped doors.

There sitting around a small fire were vulcan's he recognized, and some he did not. He did not know who the elder vulcan was, he did recognize T'Pau, Osu Sarek, and Osu Kuvak. Sitting in the middle of them was the woman he knew as L'Vor, who noticed him as he noticed her.

"Computer, freeze program." She said, standing up from her meditative position, "Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

The site of the holo-program had stolen some of Solok's bluster, but none of his determination. "What is this?" he asked looking over the incredible detail of the program.

"My meditation and learning program." Agnes said, not lying in the slightest.

"Who are these people, I do not know some of them." He admitted at great personal pain.

"Surak," She pointed to the vulcan who greeted him, "Syrann, he who carried Surak's Katra. Minister Kuvak, T'Pol, T'Pau, Soval and Sarek. All great thinkers or contributors to vulcan society, people worthy to learn from."

"The detail is fascinating."

"I cannot take credit for all of this. Commander Barkley at the Jupiter station created this after I compiled the needed information for him. Would you like to sit?" She offered him a meditation pillow.

He looked directly at her, "No, I will not disrupt your meditation." He placed his hands behind his back but did not break eye contact.

"It is no disruption, but as you wish. Did you come here for some specific reason? Agnes sat back down, not breaking the eye contact either. She would have to ask one of her holo-vulcans later what intense eye contact meant for their people, but she felt it may be some cultural faux paux or show of weakness to back down.

"Commander T'Kles," he began speaking very deliberately, "When was her last physical and neuropsychological evaluation?"

"Seven months, two weeks and three days ago." Agnes said, wondering if Solok was ever going to break eye contact.

"See that she has both done tomorrow." Solok said, and turned away. "Come to my quarters tomorrow after the evaluation is complete." his mouth twisted slightly and he wanted to take back saying she report to his quarters, instead he walked out of the holodeck without another word.

Agnes waited a few moments before she spoke. "Computer remove all holo-vulcans except Kuvak." the other people around the table vanished and Kuvak appeared at her side. "Computer resume program." When the representation of Kuvak blinked she jumped into his arms into a huge hug. The holo-vulcan responded by returning it, albeit awkwardly.

"Why are we celebrating?" Kuvak asked into the top of her hair.

"Yes, why are we celebrating?" Ston's voice echoed as he entered the meditation area. "And why are you embracing my forefather?"

Agnes jumped and released Kuvak "For all that is LOGICAL, Ston," she blurted out, "You startled me!"

His eyebrow quirked upward, "It is for this reason you should not behave in such an emotional manner at any time."

Agnes sighed deeply, "Ston, I think I may have broken one of what is probably going to be a million barriers." she walked closer to him in a very innocent way, "I think, just maybe, I may have gotten through one, just one mind you, layer of Solok's defenses toward me." she held her hands up, "I need to celebrate that!" and with that she pounced for a quick small hug.

Ston stiffened, looking at his grandfather Kuvak, who simply seemed pleased. He carefully placed his hands on her small waste and with great care placed her back a pace, "You still have much to learn about my people's culture, Agnes."

Agnes stepped back and threw her hands up, "I know, I know, Ston." her tone was exasperated, "I am doing my best."

"You are doing admirably." he said softly, "My statement is not chastisement, merely observation and encouragement to continue to learn." Ston took a seat on a meditation pillow, "Please, sit."

With a sigh Agnes sat down across from him, she was still slightly frustrated, but this was the first actual interest Ston had shown in really helping her so she was more intensely curious than frustrated now.

Ston waited until she looked comfortable and he dismissed Kuvak. "Do you find it difficult to control your emotions?"

"Oh you have no idea!"

"I believe, Agnes, it is you who has no idea." Ston said softly, "But I am going to aid you in discovery." he steepled his fingers under his chin in a meditation posture, "When you embraced me just now, a benign embrace that humans use casually called a hug...my mind and body were overwhelmed with the desire to...make you my mate." he saw Agnes's eyes widen, "In the last month you have shown great dedication and ethics, and a heart that is driven to the higher good. I can extrapolate from those qualities that you would care and sacrifice for one who you bond with, even if it meant your life. Am I correct in that assessment?"

"You...aren't wrong." she replied shyly.

"These are the things we vulcans look for in a mate. His eyes motioned to where the holo-Kuvak had stood, "You have worked with the hologram Kuvak very closely, his psychology is that of my forefather, and the fact that he allows you to embrace him allows me to know that were he real living vulcan he would declare _koon-ut-so'lik._ , his desire to make you his mate. "

Agnes's mouth dropped slightly, "Are you...joking?"

"This is no joking matter, Agnes." his voice was calm and warm, "Furthermore, if when I arrived as I did, and you embraced me in front of him, if I desired you, it would cause a rivalry that could only end in one of our deaths." Ston was pleased with the understanding he saw dawning in her eyes, "We are not earth men, who if we are jilted go and drink the fermented hops drink and bemoan our fate. We are men of rage, who will not be jilted without blood. This is how much our mates mean to us. My bondmate, is…" he paused trying to think of how exactly to put it, "functional. She has no great admiration for me. I rarely feel her tug in my mind, but she is there."

Agnes held up a hand, "Wait, what? I know your people are touch telepaths, but are you saying that you can solidify a kind of permanent telepathy that crosses light years?"

Ston gave a slow nod, "Yes. We are parting, never parted, with our bond mates. Which brings me back to this….If my bond were greater with my adun'a, and she felt the sudden urge I had to make you mine, again that would end in your death or hers." He paused, "But do not concern yourself, my bond is weak and I quelled the emotion quickly."

Agnes looked horrified at Ston, "I am so sorry."

"You had no education on the matter, Agnes. In truth, I did not foresee you lasting long enough among my people to warrant giving you such intimate information about my people. I underestimated you."

"I knew vulcan emotions were a volcano beneath placid waters, Ston, but I had no idea your people were so, dedicated and passionate about romantic things."

"It runs deeper than even I have said now." he shifted uncomfortably internally debating several things,deciding against speaking of the Pon Farr for now he spoke again "For instance, if my bondmate were to break our bond, or die, I would require another. Most vulcan men will not go long before claiming another bond. If this happened years from now, after our mission together is over, I would seek you out because of the memory of your short embrace. If I found you capable, or depending where my logic was, I would attempt to bond with you. If you were married and I found any deficit in him, such as an extra-marital affair, I may challenge him in a ritual battle to take you for myself." he leaned forward, "There is no logic in the fire of our hearts in matters of our mates. We become single minded. At the same time, once we obtain our mates, we will do anything to keep their contentment."

"Is that why you aren't closer with your bondmate?" Agnes asked softly.

"Yes. Her contentment requires that she has little contact with me, except when it is unavoidable." When he saw the sadness in Agnes's eyes he stood slowly, "That is enough for now. There is more, much more, but you need to meditate away the day. You have done well today, Agnes... today you have truly earned your vulcan name, L'Vor." He raised the ta'al to her and departed.

Agnes sat alone watching the crackle of the holographic meditation fire thinking about all Dr. Ston had just shared with her. She held a deep compassion for him given what he had just shared. There was also a deep wave of overwhelming awe of his people in general. All these years of human/vulcan contact and she would bet less than a handful of humans knew or were even suspicious of the little she knew now. Given what she understood of Surak's teachings, it made sense. This was one thing their emotional control could not cool.

Agnes stood and ended the holodeck program. Ston was correct, she did need to meditate. She was falling in love with the vulcan people. They were amazing.

* * *

Ston watched Agnes come into the sickbay the next morning. She looked well meditated and he approached her, "Greetings, L'Vor, you rested well last night?"

"I did, thank you."

"You are not considering your assignment?" he asked softly.

She glanced at him, clearly confused, "No, Doctor Ston, the thought did not cross my mind. The message you delivered yesterday, it was my father." she said giving him a knowing glance, "He merely wished to remind me that I need to contact him to speak."

Ston nodded, "Is your father well?"

"As well as father ever is, and inappropriate as always." She commented as Ston followed her to her office, "Last evening, Captain Solok asked me to give a full physical and neuro work up on Commander T'Kless. Would you be agreeable to aiding me with this? There are certain aspects of her neurology that you would have more experience with than me."

"That is acceptable. When does she arrive?"

"She was to report at the beginning of her shift." she looked at the time, "So in fifteen minutes exactly."

He nodded, "I will bring up her previous information."

* * *

Solok relieved his ops officer from night command of the ship. He was going over the duty logs from the night when T'Kles entered the bridge. He glanced up at her, his eyebrows raising, as she took her seat. "You are to report to sickbay at this time, it is on your duty roster for the morning."

"The half-human has made an error." T'Kles stated with a hint of aggression behind her words.

"It is not and error, Commander T'Kles. I discussed this procedure with Dr. V'Lor last night and gave it my approval." he moved his eyes back to the duty padd in his hand, "Report to sick bay."

"Yes, sir." she said through clenched teeth.

888

Agnes was standing next to Dr. Ston when the sickbay doors opened. T'Kles was late, which was unusual for any vulcan, but when she turned to greet the commander her instincts took over and she pushed Ston to the ground with one arm as she dove behind one of the bio-beds an instant before the first phaser fire hit where she and Ston had been standing. Agnes glanced back to see that Ston was on the ground, safe for now, and she was impressed with her first use of the 'superior vulcan strength'. She heard Ston tap his communicator calling for security to sick bay.

"Your filth is not welcome here half-breed!" T'Kles screamed as she took aim and shot again.

Agnes found herself tumbling backward to avoid the shot. She'd heard phaser fire many times, and this was no harmless stun setting.

"You will not destroy everything I built here!" the vulcan woman said rushing deeper into sick bay.

"It is not logical," Agnes said moving into an attack position, "To think I would do such to someone who I find admirable."

Agnes had seconds as T'Kles moved to fire, but she took the chance and tackled the woman around her waist. The phaser went off blasting the computer wall as the women fell backward onto the floor. Agnes had the advantage on top of T'Kles and managed to punch the woman hard causing the phaser to release before she rolled off of her giving security a clear shot to stun her, which they took.

Ston rushed to Agnes helping her up by the elbow. "Are you injured?"

"I am uninjured, Dr. Ston." she replied doing a little self-check, "have security put her on bio-bed three and put her under deep sedation and restraints." she whispered, "We may have our first...case."

Ston did as she asked

* * *

Solok heard the security call to the sick bay and put aside his padd. "Report." he said to his security chief.

"C-commander T'Kles has fired shots in sickbay."

Solok stood and walk toward the turbolift, motioning his security chief to follow "Ops take the bridge."


	6. Chapter 6

The scene was calming just as solok and the chief of security arrived at the sick bay. He saw Dr. Ston help L'Vor up by the elbow and the security officers lift his first officer onto the bio bed. Dr. L'Vor moved to aid the fallen officer that had just attacked her and Solok approached Dr. Ston. "What happened?" Solok asked eyeing the blast damage, taking note whoever shot the phaser had it set on kill.

"Commander T'Kles entered, Dr. V'Lor turned and knocked me out of the way of the phaser fire. "T'Kles yelled something about a dirty half-breed. Then I saw T'Kles aim the phaser, I believe at me. Dr. V'Lor lept at her, saving my life twice now. I saw V'Lor strike T'Kilas once and then security stunned her." Ston replied to Solok just before Agnes called to him.

"Dr. Ston, I need aid now."

Ston rushed to her side, "Her epinephrine levels are incredible. I can't get her heart or her neuro-functions to stabilize." she was rushed but focused as she places cortical stabilizers on her head, "I need five units of hydralazine."

Ston grabbed the hypospray and pressed it to T'Kles's neck.

"She is going to stroke out." Agnes said scanning and adjusting the stimulator.

Ston reached for another two hypo sprays shooting them both simultaneously.

"She is seizing!" Anges said handing the tricorder to Ston as she readied a hypo spray.

"Blood pressure dropping fast," Ston said, and pressed the woman's body down slightly to steady her for the hypo into the heart. "She has thrown a five blood clots, Doctor."

"All in the brain?" Agnes asked as she went to get her laser scalpel.

"Yes." He looked puzzled a moment, "No, one is in the….

Just as Ston said heart all her vitals failed. "Multi-organ failure, Doctor."

"Give me five juels through the stimulator, on my mark." Agnes said in a calm steady tone as she moved the halo looking object into place that would laser away her blood clot, "Mark."

Ston activated the stim as Agnes broke the brain clots down, "Mark again." Agnes said and the weakest heartbeat appeared on the screen. "We've got her."

"Should we put her on support to see if her body heals?" Ston asked checking T'Kles' eyes. "Her pupils are unequal, and slow."

"Yes, Doctor. I will draw blood work to see what the cause of this is." She nodded to Ston and moved, looking at her nurses, "I wish five ampules pulled, also do a saliva culture, and I want hair follicles as well. I will test the saliva and hair myself."

"Yes, Doctor."

Solok approached Agnes, "I see you are uninjured." he began, pausing for her recognition.

"I am, Captain."

"Will she live?" Solok asked, a hint of concern playing in his normally stern voice.

"Unknown at this time, Sir. I cannot speculate until I know the cause. The type of seizure she had, in conjunction with the multiple clots that went to her brain...if she were human, she may live but have cognition problems the rest of her life. Even though she is vulcan, that may be the case but there is no sense in guessing until we have more facts."

Solok nodded slowly, "Come to the bridge when you have results."

* * *

"Yes, Sir." Agnes said with sudden distraction as the nurses gave her the samples she asked for, "Excuse me." she moved past Solok to begin the real tests.

It had taken some time but Agnes had results, both her tests and the blood tests were back. "Dr. Ston could you come into my office?"

Ston entered and moved to where he could see what Agnes was working on. "According to her saliva test, there were trace amounts of the drug we are looking for, but when I examined the hair it told a different story. I estimate that she had two years worth of length. If you look at this you will see it tells a lot."

Ston looked at the report. "It appears that she first used a small quantity of the Romulan drug a year and a half ago. Then nothing until the last six months, but when she used it again she began ever increasing dosages. The last month has almost none of the drug in the system."

He turned to Agnes, "She was either cut off from her supply, or was trying to take herself off?"

"It could be either. It is likely, that what we saw, what we are seeing is detox or withdrawal from the drug. We have her on support, it's hard to say how long withdrawal will last. Some drugs are out in a matter of minutes, could be hours, or worse months. If you look at the blood work, and the brain scan I did you'll see that if she does live, she won't live as a vulcan anymore."

The shock on Ston's face was obvious. "For all that is logical….there are crystalline deposits on the centers of our brain that aid in our control."

"Look again, Ston." Agnes said sadly.

He stepped back, "The synapses themselves have crystalized."

"Yes. Unless we can figure out a way to reverse this, she is going to be V'tosh ka'tur, a vulcan without logic." Agnes wanted to put her hand on Ston to steady him, he looked shaken even though he was trying to maintain his emotions.

"Have you sent this back to command?" Ston asked taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"I have. Their orders are to test Captain Solok and if he tests clean, for you to mind meld with him, if he has no connection at all to the plot we are to bring him into some of the knowledge we have, and tell him that we are Starfleet intelligence." She leaned forward and looked at him, "Not our real names or identities." She looked into his blue eyes, "Or the fact that you work for Section 31."

Ston leaned back he didn't bother protesting what she said, "How did you know?"

"I've been in the intelligence game a long time now, Dr. Ston. It was in everything you did and said, including taking me to the abandoned part of the old vulcan embassy, to using unregistered treatments on me, which you couldn't put on the books. Stating Kuvak was your forefather, when the last remaining male heir in that clan was listed missing and presumed dead. I spent a month researching everything about our mission, Ston, including you whose hands I put my life."

Ston's lips thinned thoughtfully, "It is a good catch, V'Lor. I presume you have informed command?"

"I have not." she said softly, "Nor will I. Even though you've injected me with section 31 secret sauce, which is amoral at best, I think the ends justify the means. Surak teaches that the needs of the many outweigh the few or the one." She shrugged, "And with the weight of billions of human and aliens lives riding on what we do here, I'll give it a pass."

"You will not be harmed by the injections, they are not like this drug the romulans are filtering into my people." He said with staunch ring in his voice.

Agnes shrugged again, "If Solok is dirty, we are to let command know and the Hood will handle relieving him of duty."

Ston nodded, "Very well."

When Agnes stood she felt him touch her arm, "I would not harm you, Agnes." he said softly, "You are an admirable and loyal woman, and a competent colleague. You have saved my life. I believe we will save many lives together."

She looked at her arm where he was touching her and then up to him, "Then let's start saving lives." she replied and gathered the medical supplies needed to perform the tests on Solok.

* * *

Solok re-watched the security footage for the seventh time. The first few times he watched it he was trying to make sense of T'Kles's actions. There was no logic to what she had done. He accessed the footage of her leaving the bridge, she seemed unbalanced all the way to sick bay. He then watched the footage of how his doctors handled themselves. At the point where V'Lor jumped at T'Kles, his security chief commented that the doctor struck like a wild sehlat. He did not find the description unfounded. Perhaps, he had been wrong about the half-vulcan being too weak to serve aboard his ship….perhaps.

His ready room beeped and he signaled to enter.

Solok motioned for the two doctors to sit down, "Have you discovered this outburst?"

Agnes nodded to Ston.

"My colleague has but before we report we need to run a few tests on your, to make sure there is no accidental contamination." Ston said firmly, "We are going to require samples of your saliva and hair. I am also going to need to perform a meld."

"It is this serious?" Solok said motioning for Agnes to take the samples she requires.

"Yes, Sir." Ston answered as the medical tests began.

The meld uncovered he had no knowledge of wrongdoing. The medical tests were clean. Agnes showed Ston the results.

Ston placed a padd before Solok, "Before we begin, Captain, we have been instructed to inform you that we are with Starfleet intelligence."

Solok picked up the padd gazing at their credentials. He put it back on the table, "Go on."

"Starfleet has recently become aware of a plot to unify Romulus and Vulcan, at least that is what it was on the surface. In truth, it is a plot to destabilize the Federation, and return vulcan to the pre-reform days of violence and illogic." Ston said gravely, "Dr. V'Lor and I are tasked with discovering the origins and supply pathways of a neurotoxin which romulan agents have been utilizing to gain control over vulcans. Your first officer was a use of said toxin. It causes the user to experience a false sense of the peace of logic. Your first officer's test results indicate she had been using it for some time. Her current status is yet unknown. We do not know whether she was attempting to withdraw from its use, or if her supply had been cut off. Either way, the drug has compromised the sectors of her brain we use for emotional control, perhaps permanently. We have extrapolated from this that part of the romulan plan is to addict populations of vulcans to the drug, and then at some strategic point withdraw the supply. Those who live through it will become V'tosh ka'tur."

Agnes was still not great with reading the subtle hues of vulcan emotion, but it wasn't really hard to see that Solok was sick to his stomach.

"We had to confirm that there was the presence of the drug here, as we have two reports of large quantities of the drug have been delivered out of the T'Kumbra. We also had to be sure the corruption had not made it to you." Ston continued.

Agnes couldn't stop watching Solok melt into his chair with what looked like the worst emotional pain she'd ever seen coming from a vulcan. Any other Starfleet captain would have been offended by having their loyalties questioned. Solok was pained, but seemed to take it as only logical that they should done exactly what they did.

"Are you...assuming command of the T'Kumbra?" Solok asked slowly, attempting to diffuse any overt emotion.

This time it was Agnes that answered, "No, Sir. We have been given orders by Admiral Nechayev to inform you of our presence to partner with you. You see, there is no logic in allowing the people who are actually involved in this to know that we are aware of their drug or that they exist. It may as they say, drive them to ground, vanishing, and in doing so cause us to lose time. In losing time we may lose even more lives."

"Then it is only logical that I proceed with making Dr. Ston my acting first officer." Solok said placing his elbows on the desk and leaning forward, "After looking at his service record it was the logical course, now it is even more prudent."

Ston looked to Agnes who nodded once in ascent to Solok's statement. "I accept, Captain." Ston said, "It will aid us all greatly."

"What is our next plan of action?" Solok asked casting a glance between the two officers.

Agnes spoke first, "Two of us need to search T'Kles's quarters. She may have a store of the drug or other items that will give us leads to how and where it was obtained. I cross referenced the chronology of when she first appeared to test the drug with where the T'Kumbra was. In the logs it states you were doing a survey of the delta expanse, but prior to that made a stop at the Kelendra outpost. It may be prudent to stop at the outpost again before our rendevouz with the Hood."

"I will go with you, Dr. V'Lor, and search her quarters." Solok said standing, "Dr. Ston, you have the bridge."

The normal arrogance in Solok's voice was muted greatly when he spoke, Agnes noticed straight away. He sounded almost...humble.

The trio left the ready room, Agnes and Solok walking toward the turbo lift and Ston taking the Captain's chair. Everyone on the bridge took note.

* * *

When the lift doors shut Agnes was silent a few moments before turning to Solok, "You are...disquieted. Part of my job on this vessel to to advise the crew, to that end, I would know your thoughts."

Solok's jaw clenched slightly, "I question the logic of my thoughts."

"Please," she turned to him, "I would still know them. We are working together for the common good of all the Federation and Vulcan. We must learn to trust each other, as their may come a time when the whole of our mission depends on this."

Solok noticed the shift in her position and turned to her as well, "Why the T'Kumbra?"

"There are _many_ good reasons why they would have chosen this ship to begin their scheme, Captain. Not the least of which is due to your disdain for emotional beings. Such ideology is a breeding ground for contempt and fear, both of which would inspire normal vulcans to attempt to shed their emotions by any means." The content of what she said was harsh enough that she tried to school her voice to be non-judgemental.

Soloks jaw tensed tighter, "But emotionalism is…"

"A handicap for vulcans, and to humans it can be a source of strength. Human emotions are not as consistently volatile as vulcan emotions. To the emotional beings that are capable, their feelings are necessary, and as Surak teaches, what is necessary is never unwise." Agnes said, now realizing many of the things her holodeck vulcans were trying to teach her for the last month, but as she finished Solok move a half step closer to her, invading what would be considered comfortable for vulcan personal space.

"I have judged you…." he paused seeming to study her face, "unfairly, T'Sai."

The heat of his stare and proximity of his body made her eyes widen. "Oh, I am no...T'Sai." she managed to say, almost without stammering. "I have no…"

He raised both eyebrows, "Is it not in our teaching that nobility is wrought in actions and not blood?"

Agnes was fairly sure he was about to move his arm, but to what purpose she did not know, when the lift doors opened and a crewman entered. Solok straightened and turned to leave the lift. Agnes followed, but it was her turn to be 'disquieted'. Vulcan men were such an enigma.


	7. Chapter 7

Agnes and Solok had found a needle, an empty vial with traces of the romulan drug, and a small dermal regenerator in T'Kles's quarters. Upon inspection, Agnes discovered that the molecules of the drug were too large to be used in a hypospray. Agnes considered that a win for their side, at least until she contacted Starfleet on a hunch and asked for T'Kles's bondmate to be checked on Vulcan. He showed trace crystallization in the same centers of the brain, but no traces of the actual drug. His emotional state was normal, there was not enough damage to have changed him, but T'Kles had not been in _physical_ contact with him either. They were only bonded.

Meanwhile, T'Kles herself was deteriorating slowly. Nothing dramatic was happening as it did when she had first been stunned in sickbay, but her body was simply failing to thrive. With both those pieces of information she called Solok and Ston into her office, "T'Kles is not going to survive the night." Agnes said ruefully, "And we have another issue. It seems that one does not have to take the drug to be affected by the drug. T'Kles's bondmate shows small amounts of crystallization with none of the drug in his system at all. So, it acts almost like a….sexually transmitted disease. My speculation is that it does not act on the partner as it does the one taking the drug, but something linked to the telepathic tie disrupts synapses to, "she paused, "to stimulate the copper in the blood. The crystals in the drug taker are formed out of the drug itself, and the bondmate's is part of the copper element of the blood."

Solok stood, placing his hands behind his back, "If thirty percent of the population is tempted to partake in this manufactured logic serum, then sixty percent are actually affected."

"Yes." Agnes said

Ston leaned forward, "We need to ascertain the level of infiltration on the T'Kumbra, both the active user and the passive victim. Bringing everyone into sick bay will rouse suspicion and consume a great deal of time."

Solok stood a touch straighter, "Not if we use the internal sensors. If we can small sections of the ship at a time, would that give us what we require?"

Agnes pursed her lips, "Scanners do not register the drug itself, but we could modify the sensors to register the neurological damage. "

"I can modify the sensors if you give me the parameters," Ston said anxious to get started,

Agnes readied the parameters for him sending them to his padd. "I will send the information to Starfleet so they can begin investigating on a larger scale."

* * *

The sickbay was dark, with just Commander T'Kles's vitals and Agnes's padd dimly lighting the room. Agnes was going over the scan results compiling a list of the affected for analysis later. Between scan cycles, or whenever she heard T'Kles vocalize discomfort, Agnes held the vulcan commanders hand (with gloves on), and administered comfort medications. When all the scan cyclers were over she set the padd up to compile and correlate information. By the morning she wanted to have everyone listed, with bondmates, locations, severity, and all pertinent data.

Once that was running Agnes focused on the young vulcan woman who was slipping slowly into death. She had researched vulcan funeral customs, and had replicated a funeral robe for her. Once T'Kles was as physically comfortable as possible, Agnes began gently washing the woman one limb at a time. "Computer play vulcan lyre piece, the Dawn on Selya, volume level 1." She stroked the woman's hair, "There, a little music so the last thing you hear isn't the bio bed." Agnes whispered and continued her careful ministrations.

Solok had gone to Agnes's quarters first, and then resorted to using the computer to find her location. He had been standing outside sick bay for 46.5 minutes now watching the woman he knew as L'Vor gently care for his first officer with a precise tenderness. He wanted to enter sickbay, but it seemed if he did he'd be treading on sacred ground. He stood in silence until he could not bare it any longer. As quietly as he could he entered and stood at the foot of the bed. The room didn't smell like death, but of a vulcan flower that grew wild in the city of Gol. Her hair was perfectly arranged, and her funeral robes were pressed and pleated neatly. He watched as she administered some analgesics, "You have honored her." He said softly.

Agnes turned, "We die once, it seemed appropriate that she not be made to die alone."

Solok eyed her, "That is the _human_ compassion within you." he spoke without making the world human slanderous.

"I suppose."

"You are not like, "He paused and put his hands behind his back approaching where she stood by her seat, "Any intelligence officer, I have worked with, V'Lor."

She looked up at him as he had made his way into her personal space again. She would have stepped back but her chair hit the back of her knees.

He didn't blink when he spoke as he began studying her face again, "Starfleet has re-routed us to Vulcan. I have contacted my clan mother informing her of my imminent arrival."

Agnes was having trouble breathing his presence was so intense, but she frantically searched mentally for the subtext of that statement. Nothing was springing to mind. From the intense nature of the moment, she had to think he was vulcan-hitting on her, making his desires known. Her mouth went dry. "Solok, we are not…"

He placed a single finger over her lips without touching them, "We may not be an obvious match, but I believe we would be a wise match."

His skin smelled like fresh pressed chai spice and she swallowed thickly, "It is not logical." She whispered against his finger, "One day, I will be recalled and you will never see me again."

"That is not acceptable." Solok said now tracing the air just above her jawbone with the back of his knuckles.

"If you knew me, really knew me, you'd find that entirely acceptable." she protested.

"I highly doubt that." Solok said as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Agnes was starting to internally panic. He appeared that he was going to human style kiss her, and she didn't know what to do! Give her Jem'Hadar with guns before this kind of challenge. Just before he could touch her lips the bio-bed sounded the alarm that T'Kles was seconds away from death. "Excuse me." she whispered and slipped out and around him to tend T'Kles for the last time.

Solok straightened, he too turning his attention to his first officer. "It is a shame we could not save her _katra_. All that she knew, all that she was, is lost."

"I grieve with thee." Agnes said, trying to maintain her composure, for more than one reason.

Solok saw her discomfort and he approached her, this time keeping a little better distance, "We will speak again on this matter after we arrive on Vulcan and we meet with my clan mother." He gently ran a single knuckle over her cheek, "Do not reject me, Ashaya, for who I have been. You have shown me a better way."

The simple touch of his knuckle nearly buckled her knees but she stood straight until he was gone from the sickbay. She sat down to gather her thoughts. She went from feeling like she was in Pygmalion, to some Jane Austen in space. All that kept going through her mind was that if he knew she was human, completely and utterly human, he would not be offering himself to her like this. And that….that was the part that held her back completely. Knowing he would be repulsed by the I _real_ her.

Solok was a stunning man to look at, and she may have made strides in helping him see the worth of a _half-vulcan_ , but if her mask were off he'd ridicule her just as he had so many human officers before.

She set up the status field around T'Kles and then left sickbay. The only thing haunting her now was the curiously uncomfortable realization that if Solok hated her, it would break her heart.

* * *

There were one hundred out of a fifteen hundred crew members infected or using the romulan drug. It bothered her that she saw Vorik on the list. His bondmate was apparently experimenting with the drug. He was not in danger, yet, but she wanted to make sure something happened to protect him before he was actually in danger.

They were hours away from Vulcan now, and the rouse they were under was that they were putting in for an overhaul of the engines, and extensive upgrades. Both of which they were going to do, but while the crew was on the surface agents were searching the entire ship for the drug.

Great care was taken to make sure using vulcans could not make contact with their bondmate. Reassignments here, business trip there, cancelled leave...Agnes was impressed with the massive damage control Starfleet. Agents were following vulcans, hoping to get leads to the 'dealers' in the areas.

Agnes met Solok and Ston in the transporter room as they were the last to leave the ship. She had avoided both of them since T'Kles's passing for two reasons. The first reason being, the loss of a patient always hit her hard emotionally. The second, well, she didn't want to chance Ston picking up on Solok's 'single mindedness'.

"I have guest quarters arranged for you both on my estate." Solok said just before transport.

* * *

They rematerialized in the center of a nice sized courtyard. A woman in vulcan robes stepped forward, and Agnes was instantly struck. She was every bit as statuesque as the young T'Kles had been. Her white hair was a sharp contrast though to the normally black hair of vulcans. She raised the ta'al, "My son, welcome home."

"My mother, it is gratifying to be in your presence again." Solok replied.

Agnes could see a softening of his eyes, a miniscule relaxation of his muscles. The corner of her mouth twitched upward, Solok was a momma's boy, or at least the vulcan version of that.

"Allow me to introduce my colleagues and friends." Solok said "My acting first officer, Dr. Ston."

Ston raised the ta'al to the woman, who returned the gesture.

"This is my chief of medicine, Dr. V'Lor." his voice was distinctively softer, which caused his mother's eyebrow to raise.

Agnes raised the ta'al, "We come to serve."

"Your service honors us," Solok's mother replied.

"This is she who is my mother, T'Les."

"It is a fortunate day, indeed," T'Les said looking at her son with a measure of pride, "For tomorrow, my son will finally take a wife."

Solok stiffened, "Mother?"

"I did not tell you over a transmission because I did not have it settled yet." T'Les said now looking only at her son, "There was a difficult point to settle, but ultimately she is moving now into her _time_ so her family conceded that she would live the standard year with you on your ship."

Solok stood erect, placing his hands behind his back, "We should speak of these matters in private."

"As you wish." T'Les said motioning for two of her house domestics to approach, "See them installed in their rooms, provide for what comfort and nourishment they require before end meal."

The two twin vulcans bowed and lead Agnes and Ston away.

* * *

No sooner than Agnes was put in her room with a small bowl of plomeek and water then the communication screen beeped. When Agnes answered Letant appeared on screen looking, vulcan, but grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear, "My daughter!" he said in a jovial lilt.

"Father." She said flatly.

"Oh don't tell me you've gone native on me." replied with an exaggerated pout. "It would break your poor mother's heart."

Agnes gave him a dry look.

"We are on a secure channel," Letant said with a wink, "I called to let you know I am on my way to you. We have new orders."

"Very well. When will you arrive?"

"Tonight, I believe if all goes to plan. I will update you when I arrive. The Admiral wished me to convey that she is pleased with your performance. They have made significant headway thanks to your findings."

"Just doing my duty," She said with a sigh, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my dear." he purred.

"Solok was just betrothed to a woman who is going through something called…'her time'...probably this Pon Farr thing. Can you have her checked for contamination?"

"Of course. We can't have him compromised now can we." Letant pressed some buttons below the screen, "I will let you know our findings when I arrive." He winked at her before the screen went black.

Agnes was about to sit to enjoy her soup when the young domestic entered with two sets of vulcan robes, "T'Sai V'Lor, the Matron has sent these as gifts to you. She wished to me to relay that while a Starfleet uniform carries a certain dignity, while you and the other doctor were in residence during a time of increase of the house, that all may wear the robes of our people."

She took the robes from the domestic and examined them. They were stunning and surprisingly soft. "Please relay my gratitude and tell her it will be good to wear the clothes of our people once again."

The domestic nodded, "The communal bath is now open before end meal. I will aid you in dressing once you are refreshed." she slid open a large glass door and motioned toward the path that had a path that lead down to a marble pool that could fit about twenty people.

When Agnes looked her mouth went completely dry. Solok, Ston, two other males, T'Les, and another female were slipping into the pool, bare bottom naked. Needless to say, there was nothing in any of her holo-learning that said anything about communal pre-meal bathing. It seemed as if the males were speaking to each other and remained on one side of the pool, while the females were at the other end. Part of her was thanking whatever powers that be that Letant wasn't already there, while the other part cursed those same powers.

"Can I aid you in readying yourself?" the domestic asked placing ceremonial gloves on so she did not touch bare skin.

Agnes licked her lips, "Yes." she said through a dry throat, knowing she had no clue how to prepare for a vulcan bath.

"As you wish, T'Sai."

In the end she was glad she had because as she had surmised there were intricacies. The domestic had carefully unbraided her hair and saturated it with a sweet smelling oil. It made sense given the arid climate, that the vulcan people would need to tend to hair in a special way. There was only one 'embarrassment' in the preparation, when the domestic slathered on a layer of, what she assumed was soap, over her skin. The domestic gave her a gentle admonishment for not taking the time to exfoliate her skin. Agnes had noticed since her vulcan treatments started that her skin was...weird, but not being a lady who normally primped and pampered herself she had ignored it.

Once she was prepared, the domestic slid on a white robe, "I am sorry, T'Sai, that you cannot partake of the bath fully naked, but there are unbonded males…"

"Say no more." Agnes said relieved to say the least. It made sense, unbonded females were given modesty garments, while males whether they were bonded or not were made to show themselves bare. There were many cultures in humanoid and animal species where males were the flashy ones who had to lure a mate with various displays. She supposed this was a type of that kind of social construct. Whether it was or not, she wasn't going to complain.

* * *

When Agnes entered the pool, T'Les sent the other two women away. "Come speak with me, I would know your thoughts."

Agnes sat near T'Les, and jumped when the domestic that had been tending to her entered and began washing her hair.

T'Les smirked, "I know, it is an old custom, but indulge me, it is a part of our heritage. I assume it's not something you have been exposed to since you come from a clanless background."

"It is not." she replied, but in truth it felt good so she was not protesting.

"My son tells me that he desires you for a mate." T'Les said looking at her son across the pool, "But he is an obedient child and would not dishonor his family." she noticed Agnes was keeping her eyes averted from her son, she found that very agreeable given he was about to be bonded to another. "If he had made me aware of his desires I would not have interfered, but you must know, it is too late now, and the woman's life now rests in Solok's hands."

"I will not disrupt what you have set in place, T'Sai." Agnes replied.

T'Les considered her, "Even if she is an illogical match?"

"What do you mean?"

"The woman is an advantageous match, well bred and well placed in our society, but if she cannot aid in his contentment, is it a logical match?"

"What are you saying?" Agnes asked softly.

"I am saying that the traditions of our people allow for challenge, the Kal-if-fee can be invoked." T'Les said adding weight to the last of her words.

"Your son, does not know me, T'Sai. If she is as you said, then she is a worthy match."

T'Les fell silent only nodding her head, "We will speak no more on the matter, you know my mind now, and I trust you will do what is logical."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to** **Mcaapr2** **for reading and reviewing this story. Your service honors me :)**

Ston caught up with Agnes on the way to the dining hall, "Tomorrow morning we will be expected to fix first meal, you were aware of this?"

"Yes, Ston, that was a surprise in my research, until I read that it is supposed to honor the guest by making them feel a part of the family, so to speak." She said softly.

"Have you received communication from command yet?" Ston asked looking at her in detail.

"No, but Letant is arriving here this...what?"

"You look more vulcan every day. The robes and braiding suit you." He motioned to her hair which was now in a traditional braid. "How are you coping with the atmosphere and heat?"

"Honestly, I have not noticed any significant burden for either." she confessed.

His eyebrow rose, "Fascinating, your treatment has gone above expected parameters. Perhaps, you were born to be what you are now."

"Is that a joke?"

"Perhaps." Ston said and approached Solok who was waiting for them both outside the dining room.

"Mother has received a communication from your father. She has invited him to join us at end meal and stay with us this night." Solok said stiffly

"Yes, he communicated with me as well."

Solok turned to Ston, "If you will excuse me, I wish to speak with Dr. V'Lor before end meal begins."

Ston bowed slightly, "Of course."

When Ston left Solok motioned for Agnes to walk with him to the veranda just off the main dining hall. "I did not know that my mother was arranging a marriage for me." he said flatly, not making eye contact with her, "I would never have made an overture to you had I known. I wish you not to think me dishonorable. Though, it is fair to say you were honorable and never stated your regard for me openly."

"Solok," she began, wanting to say things that would sound incredibly human. Things like "you don't know me that well" and other humanly logical courtship jargon. The pause in her speaking made Solok turn to her, "I would not think you dishonorable." she finished, "But even if your mother had not arranged the marriage, I am with Starfleet intelligence. My work is solitary and dangerous. I will not be stationed on your ship forever."

Any ordinary human wouldn't see it the way she could now see and understand it. They would see a man, placid and impassive. Now, after immersion in his culture, she could see his heart crestfallen. "What I am about to say, will sound human, Solok, but believe me when I tell you, "she looked into his pale blue eyes, "If you knew me, really knew me, you would not be disappointed."

"So you say." his deep voice rumbled, "But an expert in espionage or not, no one can fake being admirable in the ways I have seen. It is not how you conduct yourself when you know others are looking, but how you are when you believe no one is paying attention that tells me who you are. You do not let your disadvantage hinder you at all."

"My...disadvantage?"

Solok blinked, "Your human half."

And just like that, Agnes knew she was right. "Yes, well, tomorrow you will have your vulcan mate." She turned to leave to prevent herself from the irrational anger building inside her.

"Do you have regard for me?" Solok asked following behind her.

"Regard is illogical, Solok, when faced with two implicit facts. You will be married tomorrow, and you would never have real regard for me."

"I do." he protested softly.

"Your belief is in error. One does not regard another in spite of who they are in total, but because of who they are in total." In the distance she heard the lilting sing song voice of Letant and she never thought she'd think it, but she was overjoyed to know he was there. "Excuse me, I hear my father." She raised the ta'al to him and departed

* * *

Letant raised the ta'al to Solok's mother, "You honor me with your hospitality."

"Welcome to our home, L'Tant. Your daughter is inside, I am sure she is agreeable to see you."

"It has been too long, T'Sai, since I have looked upon the features of my child. I am agreeable to seeing her."

Agnes cringed the moment she laid eyes on him. To his credit, he was dialing himself back a notch, but to the rest of the household, including the pet sehlat, he was positively a font of endless emotions.

"Father." Anges said neutrally.

"My daughter." he purred, 'You look beautiful." he moved forward like he might embrace her and then raised the ta'al at the last moment giving her a private wink.

She found herself glad that end meals were taken in silence.

T'Les gave them both a nod, "I will leave you to speak alone. End meal will begin with the gong in 4.5 minutes."

"Thank you." Agnes said softly.

When the elder vulcan woman left she looked at Letant, "You can't contain yourself can you?"

"I thought I was doing well." he purred, "and I have your information." he handed her a small padd.

Agnes looked it over and frowned. The woman who would be Solok's wife had high concentrations of the drug in her system.

"Yes, and you have orders to stop the marriage because of that, using any means you deem suitable, but they don't wish her dead...which is so hideously limiting." Letant said with a frown. "They believe she has high level contacts which she is obtaining the drug from. She may even be one of the organizers of the whole affair."

It suddenly made sense that she and her family had agreed to let her live on the ship for the year. She also thought it was a great fortune they didn't know, yet, that they had been discovered. Now all that remained was...what to do.

Letant continued, "If things go well on other fronts tonight, we'll have new orders tomorrow as well."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"We will know tomorrow." he replied with a flicker of a smile playing over his thin lips.

* * *

Agnes woke to Ston standing over her, "It is time to prepare the first meal." he said softly, "Letant is already chopping vegetables. Agnes got up a little bleary eyed, she hadn't slept the best, "Tell me, how will this marriage go down?"

"With the woman in or near her _time_ , it is taking place at the altar of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. A place of marriage or challenge. The clan healer will preside, and we with Solok will process into the arena. She will strike a gong and he will approach, the healer will ask if there are challenges to the bond and if Solok accepts her. He will answer by allowing her to strike the gong again. At that point they will be bonded, and left alone for three days."

Agnes slid behind the privacy screen to put on her robes, "Thank you, Ston, that was most helpful. What happens if there is a challenge?"

"It would depend." he considered thoughtfully, "If a male challenged him, he would have the right to fight for his mate, or let him have her unchallenged. If a female challenged, she would have to defeat her or her champion in battle." He said picking up a delicate crystal decoration and looking it over.

"I can see why your people don't talk much about their mating habits. The Pon Farr sounds like fun, but the rest…"

Ston fumbled the crystal causing it to shatter over the stone floor. Agnes poked her head from around the screen. "Are you ok? Why are you pale?"

"We had better get down to the kitchen before Letant poisons us all." he placed his hands behind his back and walked out of the room.

* * *

Letant was privately pestering Agnes all morning about what her plan was, so much so that she had taken the knife and stabbed between his fingers, "I have it handled." she growled, "Now button your lip."

Both his eyebrows raised, "Has anyone told you how ravishing you are when your angry?"

She had waved him off then, and continued to even as his turquoise eyes burrowed into the side of her head as the ceremony was taking place. For his part, Solok looked like a man going to the guillotine.

When the healer stepped forward she raised her hands, "Does any challenge the bond?"

Agnes shut her eyes and took a step forward, "I challenge!" she said forcefully, "I declare the Kal-if-fee!" The world seemed to stop around her and all she could hear was the beating of her heart in her ears. She couldn't look at Solok, or his mother, or Ston, or especially Letant. All she could do was stare blankly at the green gong.

The female slammed the gong hammer onto the ground, "I will kill her myself!"

The next thing Agnes knew, there was a lirpa in her hands and she was standing face to face with a very pissed off looking vulcan woman. Drums or a gong sounded again, and Agnes dodged the sharp end of a lirpa headed toward her head. She planted the sharp end of the blade and vaulted feet into the vulcan's chest causing her to stumble backward toward the coals. Agnes could have chased her, but she didn't want to use that much energy, the strategy was to let the enemy fatigue themselves. She had all the time in the world.

Agnes blocked and pushed, over and over again, giving body blows around the ribs with the blunt end of the lirpa whenever she could. Her logic was that if it hurt to breathe, her opponent would fatigue quicker. It was a strategy that seemed to be working. Twenty nine minutes into the fight, Solok's would be wife was panting and her lirpa speed had slowed so much her strikes were easy to block. Agnes was not passive though, she took every opportunity to land a blunt force blow, as hard as she could without the intent to kill. The last blow she gave fractured the woman's clavicle causing her to drop the sharp end of her weapon. Taking that as her opportunity, she brought the blunt end of her lipra down across the woman's temple knocking her out.

Agnes dropped the lirpa onto the sand, panting she wiped her brow where her own green looking blood had been spilled by strikes she didn't remember receiving. She caught sight of Letant standing in the shadows behind everyone else, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a twisted cheerleader and clapping silently.

"The challenge is satisfied!" the healer proclaimed, as her opponent was drug from the arena and her family retreated. Solok rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her midsection to help her stand. She leaned on him heavily as he moved her toward the healer and kneeled with her in his arms.

Solok took her hand in his folding inward her thumb, ring, and pinky finger so he could touch her first fingers to his.

The Healer began to speak, "What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way…"

The blood trickling into her eyes caused her to see the world in an off green blurr, she was exhausted, but she felt she might be well enough to stand soon, that was until she felt an alien pressure in her mind and the world went dark.

* * *

Agnes gasped awake, and instantly felt a cold compress on her head. She turned to see Solok's mother gently dabbing her head, "Shhhh, Calm yourself, my chosen daughter. Do you thirst?"

Agnes nodded, and T'Les brought a small cup of water to her lips. "Your battle with T'Kur was brutal. You could have killed her several times, but you held yourself. I can see why my son desired you, and now you are a part of my family." She watched Agnes drink, "Careful, not too much too quickly."

"Where…"

"Your doctor has seen to your wounds. You will recover, you simply need to rest. There will be a wedding feast for end meal, if you are not well enough to attend, Solok will bring you food and tend to you." She placed the cup on the table, "Your father desires to see you. Do not allow him to tire you." she said softly and retreated from the room.

Letant came in and sat next to her, "You did well, my girl." he said softly, "I have fairly low standards when it comes to Starfleet officers, but I believe you to be...worthy. It's almost sad you aren't my real daughter." he said, his lips quirking at the corners, "We have orders which we will discuss once you are on your feet. Oh, and Ston told me to tell you that he gave you a vulcan booster shot, whatever that means." He gently smoothed back a few stray hairs and leaned down kissing her forehead, "Jolan tru, Agnes Walsh." he whispered, and left.

Agnes's eyes closed again and the next time they opened T'Khut, the sister planet was high in the sky. She groaned as she tried to sit up and felt a cool hand on her bare back. In the light of the other planet she could just make out that it was Solok, even though her mind already knew it was him in a way she did not understand.

"Have you been sitting there all night?' she croaked out of a dry throat.

"Yes." he said bringing the water to her lips.

She took several greedy swallows before gasping for air, "Thank you."

"Are you well enough to stand?"

"I think so."

He offered himself as a crutch as he helped her out of bed. She was a little unsteady and he picked her up. "You need nourishment to regain your strength. " he stated, "But first I will freshen you."

He carried her toward the communal pool.

"Solok you don't have to…" she protested

"It is only logical. You are my Adun'a, she who is my wife." he said with a hint of pride. "Your father told me why you made the challenge, V'Lor, to save me from bonding with that woman and allowing her to corrupt my mind through a bond. You risked yourself with such brutality..." he paused and gently placed her in the water before removing his robe to join her.

Agnes saw him slip into the bath, completely naked and a small wave of desire washed over her. Solok shuddered, "Not tonight, Adun'a, not until you are well." he said softly, tracing his fingers down her cheek. "Though, it is gratifying to know my body pleases you."

"You...felt that?" she asked softly as he began to dutifully clean her as the domestics had earlier.

"Our bond is new and weak, but that emotion came through clearly." He gently poured the oils into her hair, massaging them carefully as if to avoid wounds.

"This isn't going to work, Solok." she said softly.

"So you have said several times, but we are bonded now."

Agnes felt a twinge, a mental pain, she couldn't place it exactly but she knew it was not her own pain, and she could only translate it into _please don't reject me_. She fell silent, practicing the meditations her holo-vulcans had taught her. There was no sense in arguing, because she knew in time, he would reject her.

When he finished bathing her he helped her to sit at a table in her room where a bowl of food waited, "Your strategy in battle was, most logical. You knew you could not defeat her plak tow increased strength, so you used that same strength against her. Very logical."

"That and I did not wish to kill her, "She said taking some of the soup, "Is she healing?"

"We have not heard. There will be a rift between our families now, but if they are involved in this drug crisis it is not logical to grieve it." he paused, "I asked your father what human mating customs were."

Agnes put her spoon down, she was full but she also didn't want to risk spitting out good soup for whatever nonsense Letant had given him.

He pulled a small ring from the inside of his robe, it was white gold with a vulcan opal in the center, "He said it was customary for a married female to adorn her hand with a ring such as this." he sat next to her and motioned for her to give him her hand, and then he winced. "I feel that." he hissed softly, "Every time I speak of our bond I feel you shun it, and yet I feel you want me as much as I want you." he looked into her eyes, "I would know your thoughts as to why." there was just a touch of desperation in his voice.

She knew she couldn't say it outloud, and she knew that he would reject her, but would not compromise her safety, "Meld with me." she said.

He didn't hesitate, her fingers gently touching the psi-points of her face, "My mind, to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our minds are merging, our thoughts are becoming one…"

As Solok entered her mind he found himself standing at a distance with her facing away brushing her long red hair in a mirror. He approached her and saw a human staring back in the mirror. When he turned her around he saw V'Lor, but not V'Lor. She spoke. " _This is me, Solok. A simple human being. I am neither, vulcan nor half vulcan. Just a human._ "

" _I don't understand."_

" _Yes you do." she said softly as tears streamed silently down her face, " I am a human made up to be vulcan."_

The shock caused Solok to pull back out of her mind without warning and she gasped from the discomfort. She held her head and whimpered, "I told you."

She felt the small bond between the close, or leave, she didn't know which, all she knew was the _influence_ of him she felt was gone. He stood and left the room.

Her head hung and she suppressed the tears that threatened to flow freely from her eyes. Perhaps, she was a better vulcan than she realized. On impulse she went to the com unit, and Letant came on the screen, "I see you are up! I thought you'd sleep my life away, dear girl."

"What are our next orders?"

"Really? Now? In the middle of the night?" Letant asked quirking his head to the side, "Are you ready…."

"Just give me the damned orders." she barked.

"Oh my, well, you are accompanying me to Romulus. Just you and I." Letant said with a smirk, but he could see she would not be humored by his games.

"When can we leave?"

"Now if you like." He offered with a shrug. "I thought you might want to enjoy your wedding night…"

"Not funny." She said, "I will leave a message with Ston."

"I will contact the Admiral, and have her arrange everything. I will bring you some proper cloths, and by proper I mean romulan."

"Fine."

Agnes left a message for Ston, and by time the sun was raising over the mountains of Vulcan she and Letant were light years away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you KafeeKonsum for your charming review and Mcaapr2 for you support! I won't give spoilers but I did outline a Solo Letant story today, and there will be some interesting Ston action. I have actually fallen in love with Ston...so he will likely be in other stories write as well. PALL 3**

Solok walked into the dining area. Breakfast was laid out and Ston was sitting with one leg crossed over another casually reading his padd while he sipped tea. "When did she leave?" he asked with thin restraint on his emotions.

Ston didn't glance up at him, "I do not have that information, only that she received new orders. We are being assigned a temporary doctor that arrives in 5.75 hours." He took a sip of his tea, "I thought you might know."

From behind Solok the voice of his mother spoke, "He does not. From where I was, it seemed he left her in a hurry." She circled around him like a sehlat stalking game, "I would suggest you use your bond to touch her mind, my son." she said raising her eyebrow.

He looked away from his mother, "I cannot, I have...injured the bonding."

There was a sharp intake of air through T'Les's flared nostrils, "How did you do this?"

Ston stood placing his padd and tea down, his jaw flexed almost imperceptibly, but he stayed silent.

Solok looked to Ston, "You know, do you not? You know that she lied."

Ston swallowed, "I know of no such thing, Solok, in fact I have never known V'Lor to lie, it would not be logical."

"But she is not logical is she," Solok countered, "Since she is human and you must know she is human, because you were the one who attended her wounds, you were her partner in this."

Both his eyebrows raised, "V'Lor is a special operative on a deep cover mission for Starfleet to aid in the very salvation of Vulcan and the Federation from Romulan terrorists. She has saved my life, and she has saved your life. She attempted to warn off your marital advances, in spite of what I suspect was growing desire for you, in order that you might be spared what she surely considered the shame of discovering her secret." he paused, " "Since she was under orders not to reveal her true identity, I hardly think her _omission_ constitutes a lie, especially since you were bonded to her just yesterday and she clearly violated those orders to spare you. Had I been her, I would have accepted the marriage, deceived you, and when my mission was over, I would have vanished, dissolving the bond, leaving you to wonder what had happened for the rest of your life. I would have done this, because would have been the logical thing to do. I would have done this because the ends would have justified the means. She did none of that, because in spite of surviving nine evacuation tours during the Dominion war, and seeing the absolute worst of humanoid nature, she retains a sense of logic, and fairness, which she applied to you. I believe that sums up the situation as it stands." He didn't know what to do with his hands so he stood a little straighter and placed his balled fists behind his back.

Solok's mother waved her hand toward Ston, "There you have it, Solok, something to meditate on." with that she sat down and served herself some plomeek broth.

Ston turned to T'Les, "Excuse me, T'Sai, I must begin correlating data." He bowed his head slightly, leaving the room.

Much of the fire Solok entered with had dissipated under the harsh truth that Ston had delivered to him. He made to leave but paused when his mother spoke, "My Son, in this life we rarely find people of true merit, and it is rarer still that these people of merit also place us above their own wellbeing, but when we do...we should nurture that gift. Too long you have embraced this bigotry toward those who may experience the fullness of their emotions. It is not logical to do so any longer."

* * *

Letant set the coordinates and put it on autopilot, he then turned around stared at Agnes who had just changed into romulan clothes, "May I say, " his voice was like honey, "You have never looked more fetching." he playfully raised his hand, "Now, before you say I can't flirt with you now because you are a married woman, you are wrong, I can. I am, in fact, adept at flirting with married women, it's a specialty of mine."

Agnes shook her head, "You are impossible." she said softly.

"Oh no, my little vulcan princess, logic dictates I am only improbable. Which I like far better, I can work in the improbable." he said with a grin. "I took the liberty of replicating us some breakfast. Two Spiced teas, and some cardassian Taspar eggs, with Yamok sauce. And before you say it, don't tell me you aren't hungry. You need your strength after yesterday's little fight." he got up and went to the back with her, "Come, come, vulcan tea and cardassian eggs, to keep us strong for our mission ahead." he waved at her to sit down. "I'm not one for the cardassian people, but I don't mind their food," He paused putting a generous heap of yamok sauce on his eggs, "this sauce is divine, very addictive." He carefully scooped up some eggs, watching her dutifully eat, "Do I have to kill him?" There was a playful lilt in his voice, but true venom in his blue eyes.

"What?" Agnes said smelling the yamok sauce.

"Did he hurt you?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Solok?"

"The same." his eye twitched slightly.

"No, Letant." she said putting a dollop of sauce on a bite of egg, "He just….is Solok."

"That alone is a killing offence in my book." Letant half chuckled, "Why did you call in the middle of the night to leave on a mission that could have waited a few hours?"

"I needed to get some air, get focused on why I am doing what I am doing. I didn't do all this," She said waving at the alien to her features on her face and her ears, "To play out some weird fairytale."

"It depends on the fairytale, my dear. From what I understand of human fairy stories, some handsome prince saves the lady and they live happily. In romulan stories, it is many times a cunning female who saves the dimwitted male, and makes him look better than he is…."

Agnes cocked her head sideways, "That's not true…"

"See, I am wounded to the quick. I know all about your culture and you know nothing of mine."

She gave him a dry look. "Letant," She groaned softly.

He grinned, "Well you are about to learn a little of my culture, my dear. We are heading to romulan space. We'll stop just short of the neutral zone and be picked up by my ship, the T'Met. You my little princess, are V'Lor my personal aid, bodyguard, and illegitimate daughter."

She was listening intently sipping her tea until he said she was his illegitimate daughter, she then cocked her head at him, "Seriously?"

"Yes! You should be honored, my dear, even as that you'd be heir to my vast estates and wealth."

"You are starting to look better dead." she teased.

"Spoken like any daughter I would have had." he grinned and raised his tea to her.

"So then what, and don't the romulans think you are dead?"

"Very astute, but I've come to expect that. The general population of the government does, but I have allies, and those who are pledged to me that know the truth. I could not step foot on Romulus or I'd be killed, but we aren't going to Romulus. We are going to a planet not far from the edge of the Neutral Zone, where I have evidence that the drug is being manufactured and distribution begins."

Agnes's eyes brightened, "If we knock that out…"

"The mission you are on will come to an end, but likely there will be more missions, because the empire is coming out of its' slumber. The current Praetor believes in manifest destiny, for the glory of the empire."

"And you don't anymore?"

Letant gave a woeful smile, "I believe in honorable combat, for righteous causes. Which I am sure means something different to me than it does to you, but still...We just fought a war against people of the same ilk, I do not wish my people to become our quadrant's version that of the Dominion."

"I studied up on you, Letant. I read the transcripts of the meeting you had at Deep Space 9," She drained her tea cup, "You were brilliant in your aid with strategy, but you know what struck me?"

"Do tell," he said seeming mildly amused.

"At first, you were against the invasion, and the transcripts state you fought against the invasion, against your superiors, the klingons, and the humans...because you feared too many would die." She sucked her tooth, "and you didn't give them any slack at all, until you knew that not invading would cost more lives. I also know, you were on one of those ships."

"Let's not romanticize things, my dear princess." he said waving her off, "I mostly just wanted to anger the klingon." he said with wide grin.

* * *

Solok and Ston transported back up to the T'Kumbra together with the understanding that Ston would de-brief him of the investigations' findings as the rest of the crew came on board. They were going to be a little under their complement of crew as they left vulcan, as the vulcans who had used the drug had been quietly detained for research and treatment.

When the men arrived in Soloks ready room Ston began, "It has been a fruitful investigation. The woman who would have been your bondmate confessed her involvement. She gave the investigators all of her contacts, and they have been confirmed as accurate." He was about to continue when Solok's screen flashed with a priority one communication from Admiral Nechayev.

"Greetings Captain Solok," The Admiral started, her tone and face more serious than it had ever been in the captain's memory. "Is Dr. Ston there?"

"Yes, Admiral, the doctor was just briefing me."

"Good. We have a situation, a potentially volatile situation. I am transmitting the leaked Romulan security feed to you now."

Both men watched the screen as the footage of the Romulan senate flickered on. There was no sound, but the picture was clean and crisp. A small green glowing double helix began at the corner of the screen. It built slowly as the politicians sat watching until it became green rain that fell from the ceiling. A senator stood, apparently calling for security, and then his face twisted in horror and pain as a blackness crept over his skin, and the skin of the others in the senate. The bodies began falling over, shattering as if they had been long dead and mummified. The screen then went blank and was replaced by the Admiral.

"What you have just seen is the assassination of the entire Romulan senate by an unknown weapon of mass destruction. Shortly after this occured the Federation received a transmission from Romulus stating that a man named Shinzon, the Romulan Praetor, requested peace talks to begin between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. They specifically requested the Enterprise. The Federation believes this is a trap, and prelude to what could become a long and protracted war. We are sending you to rendevouz with the Defiant near the Neutral Zone. Your orders are to take the Defiant across the Neutral Zone and extract Senator Letant. As of this moment, he is the last living legitimate Romulan senator, and he may be the Empires only hope at stabilization….The Federations hope for peace."

* * *

Letant slammed his hand down on the Captain Temerik's desk, causing the the formidable looking romulan to tense, "The _WHAT_ destroyed the senate?" he hissed.

"The...remans, Excellency." Temerik said shifting in his chair.

"Our _slaves_ , " Letant hissed and then held up his hand, "I don't want an answer to that, Temerik." he said in an eerie calm way. "Leave us." he said softly turning to Agnes.

The Captain stood, slammed his fist to his chest, "As you wish, Excellency." he moved swiftly to the door, pausing only a moment to turn back, "We have a squadron that is loyal to you, my lord, and we will die to see the legitimate government of Romulus restored. All hail, Praetor Letant." with that he left his own office.

Letant placed his fingers on the desk and slumped over, still standing but barely. Agnes approached and placed a gentle hand in the middle of his back. When he looked up at her it threatened to bring a tear to her eye to see the grief and turmoil boiling inside of him. Carefully, she gave him a hug.

Letant stiffened, but conceded the hug as he tried to fathom all of his allies, friends, people he had known for one hundred years were now molecular dust on the noble floor of the senate. "I am at a loss." he confessed.

"We do what we came to do, Letant, and in doing that we will potentially learn more about what is going on, and that may tell us what we need to do next." She carefully released the hug and looked at him in the eyes, "But I will never...ever...not even remotely ever call you excellency."

Letant's eyebrows cinched and released and he laughed a full laugh, "Oh come now, not even if I allow you to kiss my rather large...ring?"

"I'd rather die." she said in a mach serious tone.

He put his hand on her cheek, "How about we live. I have enough people who wish to die for me, why don't you of all people live for me." he dropped his hand and stepped around the Captain's desk to stare out the window. "Tell the Captain to set course to our original destination and ready a contingent, we are going to take over the compound and use it as a base of operations."

"You want me to order him?"

He turned to her, "You have my complete confidence, and they need to know that. We don't know what lies ahead, my vulcan princess, and my officers need to understand that if you command them it is as if I am commanding them. This is _our_ way. I will send a coded signal to the Admiral, we may need allies."

"Very well." Agnes said and then strode out onto the command deck to begin the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I truly can't thank Kaffeekonsum and Mcaapr2 enough for their lovely reviews and encouragement. Your reviews and thoughts about the story make my days better. ~Raises the Ta'al~ Your service honors me! LLAP**

Letant was sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge flanked by Agnes on his right and the Captain on his left. They were an hour away from M'Pah, the planet where he hoped to find more answers. They had received several transmissions from ships pledging themselves to the Letant's cause. It amused Letant to a degree. They didn't know what his cause was, only that he wasn't a reman. Not how he dreamed of becoming Praetor as a child, but as they say some men are born great and others have greatness thrust upon them. Secretly, he hoped he was able to deliver that greatness.

The romulan communications' officer roused Letant out of his thoughts with the urgency, "Captain, we are receiving a distress signal from M'Pah audio only."

Temerik nodded, and the com officer patched it though so everyone could hear the static-filled transmission, broken up by disruptor fire.

 _They are killing us...Reman...uprise...children….if you can...help…._

The bridge fell silent for a beat and Letant stood, "What do we have on long range sensors?"

The com officer answered, "There are six Scimitar class vessels orbiting the planet, they are creating a barricade, and a jamming array on the surface."

Letant frowned, "Can we beam through the jamming array?"

The officer tapped in the equation, "No, Sir."

Letant turned to the captain, "How many Scorpion fighters do we have on board?"

"Sixty, Excellency."

The communications officer interrupted, "Sir, Admiral Kutak, of the ship NeBath is hailing us."

Letant sat back down, smirking as he spoke, "On screen."

A large romulan Admiral whose features were sharper than average appeared on the screen, he frowned deeply when he saw Letant, "You old son of a breen brood viper. I drank a whole bottle of ale to celebrate your death and here you are on my screen. If there are the gods then they weep." he growled. "You have a singular talent at staying alive."

Letant smirked, "As wonderful as it would be to banter about our mutual hate, and my children which you believed you sired, every syllable we waste here means romulan deaths at reman hands on M'Pah. So join us, or leave."

Kutak sneared, "I bring the Kitana, and the V'Lese as well. What is your plan?"

Letant was a brilliant strategist, now was his moment to prove he could be a leader of these men. He tapped in the instructions and sent it to the Admiral on a coded channel. The admiral looked at it and laughed, "Your insane, but it might work."

"If it works, I'll make you the viceroy of my senate." Letant said smoothly.

"Then don't die before I have the chance to kill you."

"I'll do my best." he replied and shut the com off.

Letant stood again, "I need five of your best men ready to perform a space jump. They will launch from the scorpions. Once on the surface they'll destroy the jamming beacons."

Agnes stepped forward, "I'll lead that team."

Letant gave her an incredulous look as if to question if she was serious. Agnes nodded, "I had to do three of them during the war with the Dominion."

Letant waved her off, "Go." He'd rather her not go, but if she had experience in a combat situation, he would trust and believe that she may be the difference between success and failure.

The plan was simple, and vicious. All of their ships would come out of warp as close as possible the planet and launch the scorpion fighters simultaneously, slinging them across the atmosphere. At which time, when they reach the appropriate coordinates, they'll jettison the divers into the atmosphere. Once the divers landed, it was their mission to disrupt and destroy the array so they could teleport troops down to the surface and put down the reman uprising. Letant felt it was brilliant, and a touch insane, but he believed it would work.

* * *

Agnes helped her small crew get ready. She meticulously made sure they weren't going to die on re-entry. When she approached the youngest of the crew he was visibly nervous. As she snapped him into his gear she said softly, "It's going to be just fine."

"I just don't want to puke in my suit."

She stifled a chuckle, "If puke is the worst thing that happens today, I'll be surprised. Stay close." she slapped him on the back, "Let's hop on the rocket shall we?"

* * *

Solok stood from his desk chair still talking to Ston when suddenly he went pale and had to grab the side of his desk to stay upright. Ston's eyes widened, "What is it?"

"I...I am unsure." Solok replied with a small pant, "There was an intense emotion, it was as if I had been," he paused, "pulled out of an airlock."

"It is your bond, do you still feel her?" Ston pressed him.

"I believe so, it is not clear, but I feel waves of nausea." Solok said trying to school himself.

"You should have gone to a healer to open your bond." Ston said standing straight.

"It is a private matter," Solok said firmly. In truth, he had, and the healer said the bond would mend in time, with patience, and care. She had recommended a prolonged meditation together, melding, and mating. It was not a simple fix, but he found himself suppressing resentment toward Ston for commenting on the issue.

The com beeped and on the screen was the Bajoran, Kira Nerys. Solok remembered her from their baseball game, and from the emotional look on her face, she remembered him as well. "Captain Solok," she started with fake smile, "We are set to rendezvous with you in thirteen minutes. My orders were to surrender command of the Defiant to you and your first officer."

"Very well, we are enroute to the coordinates. Solok out."

"She seemed to know you." Ston said walking out of the ready room, "Is she the bajoran woman from your paper called _The Emotional species and manufacturing triumph where none exists_? The paper was based in the experiment you did the build up, execution, and after party of a baseball game played."

He gave a sideways glance, "She is.

"I see. We may wish to raise shields when we arrive at the rendezvous point."

Solok paused, "Do you wish to challenge me, Ston?" He stood a touch straightener and stared into Ston's eyes.

"I am a bonded male, your question is illogical." Ston replied placing his hands behind his back, " Do you wish someone to challenge you?"

"No, but I would accept one." Solok said firmly, the realization dawning on him that he would indeed fight a challenge. He looked away from Ston and began walking to the bridge, he was fighting a sense of longing that welled up from deep in his mind. He was also fighting a sense of shame. Over the last few hours, he had a great many realizations about himself that were uncomfortable. In the beginning, when he started provoking humans to prove his logical points, he had deluded himself into thinking he could be the universe's Surak, leading these lesser developed races to the peace of logic. In truth, there was it was no magnanimous gesture, it was his pride, which shamefully became complete contempt. It was not logical, and he realized he had become that which he claimed to disdain.

The com officer of the T'Kumbra interrupted his thoughts, "The Defiant has arrived at the coordinates and signals they are ready for transport."

"Lt. Commander Vorik, you have the bridge." Solok said and fell in step with Ston who was already on his way to the lift as Vorik took the Captain's chair.

* * *

Nerys stood as Ston and Solok came on the bridge and she did the formality required when a new commander took over for the first time, "Captain on the bridge." Everyone stood up at attention. "What are your orders, Sir."

"I am changing orders, Captain Nerys." He approached her looking down at the petite bajoran, "You will remain captain of this vessel, it is...only logical since you are familiar with its limitations and capabilities. Commander Ston and I will advise. Our orders are to proceed to M'Pah on the other side of the neutral zone and extract a romulan ally and a Federation officer assigned to him. It is most urgent that we arrive expediently."

Nerys's mouth gaped slightly which morphed into an incredulous smile, "Yes, Sir." She was surprised, she'd expected him to take command aggressively, and from the look of Solok's companion she wasn't the only one shocked by Solok's gesture. "Lt. Nog, activate cloak and set coordinates for M'Pah, and engage at maximum warp."

Solok stepped away from her and stood by Ston. He was shifting on his feet slightly.

"What is wrong?" Ston asked softly in their native tongue.

"I am unsure. There is a sensation coming through the bond that I have no exact word for." he closed his eyes trying to focus on opening the injured bond, "It is...terror."

Ston raised his chin slightly, flexing and relaxing his balled hands behind his back. The two said no more, but both were wholly focused on formulating every possible calculation, probabilities, and outcomes.

* * *

The moment they landed they had to fight for their lives. Agnes was expecting that, but not expecting _what_ they were going to have to fight. When she hear the word remans, which were an offshoot of romulans, who were cousins to vulcans, she was expecting to see people who were similar in appearance. What she got was something out of Bram Stoker's worst nightmares. They were tall, thin, strong, and their features resembled those of vampires who had not fed she'd seen in old holovids. They were also vicious, using modified mining instruments as weapons. She had watched as one of her men had been disemboweled before her eyes. She and the young romulan who she told to stay close to her, were covered in his ichor.

After they had put down the remans who had met them upon landing, she ordered the remaining romulans to shed the environmental suits since they limited range of motion. She also picked up one of the makeshift weapons and strapped it on. She had a disruptor, they all did, but if they had to do more close quarters combat they'd need more than technology.

Agnes looked at the young officer, "Are those things, remans?"

He nodded, "We use them as shock troops. They fought during the Dominion war and a squadron of them were able to put down an incursion of Jem'hadar." he said visibly trembling.

She half wanted to confess her own terror, but he thought she was vulcan so she opted for something a little more _logical_. "I know you are afraid, but use that fear to fuel you. Do not let it stop you."

The young romulan swallowed thickly, "Yes, lady. T-thank you for saving me."

"We will all save each other before the battle is won." She looked him up and down, "And now, no one can tell whether we vomited in our suits or not."

"Did a vulcan just make a joke?" he asked, slowly calming some.

"Not at all." she said raising an eyebrow. "Come," waved to the remaining people in her crew, "let's open the gates for our people." They formed up and listened to her plan.

* * *

"Hard to starboard!" Letant yelled out gripping his chair as the ship rocked, "FIRE!"

"Target destroyed." the com officer said.

Letant smirked, "You'll owe me one for that, Admiral." he said under his breath. They had just saved his old rival's life. That pleased him not only because they needed the help, but because he knew the air on the admiral's ship would be thick with his swearing. He did not get to celebrate long.

"Two more enemy vessels decloaking."

"Any change in the jamming array?" Letant asked as he stood.

"None, Excellency."

He ground his teeth, "Come on, my girl…" he growled out.

"Sir, a Federation ship is decloaking….it's the defiant."

"Hail her."

Solok and Nerys appeared on screen and Letant smiled, "Are you here to help or watch my demise."

"We are here to help." Nerys said, "What ships are allied?"

"Send the identification of our ally ships to the Defiant."

Solok spoke up, "Where is Dr. V'Lor?"

"On the surface, taking down the jamming array that is preventing teleport."

"Have your scorpion fighters give shuttle cover fire on my mark. We are sending a team to aid in that effort."

Letant nodded and the com went blank, "Send orders to our ships that the Federation vessel is our a ally and have a squadron protect their shuttle."

888

Solok turned to leave the bridge, and Kira stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"Commander Ston and I are going to the surface. Send orders to the T'Kumbra to cross the neutral zone and engage. You have your orders, if the commander and I fail to return from the surface."

"Aye, Sir." Nerys said watching them leave for a shuttle.

* * *

They had fought for every meter it took to get to the base of the array and they were almost there. "INCOMING!" Agnes said, waving everyone to hit the dirt. The explosion behind them blew the slowest person forward onto rocks, but everyone else only got covered in a layer of dirt. As the smoke cleared she stood and ran to the injured romulan. "Help me get him down, he's still alive." Just then the remaining members of the squads from other ships came out of cover and joined her group. Twenty five people had landed on the planet and all that remained were eight, plus her now injured crew. She looked to the young romulan, "You see that small shallow cave?"

He nodded, "Take him to that, and wait for us." Agnes said as she finished stabilizing his breaks with a hasty knitting of the bones.

The rest of the romulans cast glances between themselves, most romulan commanders would have left him, or killed him. "What are your orders?"

"Let's get inside that array and shift the tide of battle."

"Yes, Sir!"

When they arrived there were four reman guards outside the command box and Agnes' team was hidden behind an outcropping of rocks. "Which one of you is our computer person?"

A smaller romulan raised his hand.

"Do we have the explosives?" she asked looking to the other men.

"They were lost."

With a labored sigh Agnes thought, "Well, why destroy a weapon we can use against them?" She handed over one of the makeshift blades she had picked up to an officer without one, "Here is our plan. You four draw the remans out, engage them, and you and I... " she said pointing to her computer expert, "We are going in on the side and taking the array command box. We will shut it down, and then send a signal as far as the array will reach. We are going to pronounce Letant Praetor, and invite loyal romulans to fight at his side."

She had apparently said the right things because the men thumped their chest with their fists, "For the glory of the Empire!"

* * *

Solok, Ston, and four of the Defiant crew landed at the coordinates given to them by Letant. Ston went and checked a Romulan officer, "The markings of his uniform are those of Letant's ship. He was a part of her crew."

Solok nodded, it was not hard to see the trail of blood leading them to the array, "Make haste." he ordered.

Ston kept trying his tricorder, it was being jammed by the array, then suddenly it began reading. "Solok." he said holding up his device, "The array is down." I am getting two Romulan readings in a small cave one meter east, I have no hu-vulcan readings."

"We will start with the cave." He said shifting his pace to quicken, "She may be in the array itself."

Solok tried to focus on their bond, "I believe you may be correct."

As they approached the mouth of the cave Ston spoke romulan, "We are allies do not fire."

The young man poked his head out, a disruptor cautiously pointed at them all, "He needs medical attention."

Ston nodded, "I am a doctor."

Solok approached the young man, "Where is the vulcan female with the red hair?"

"His Excellency's daughter, she who lead us, went on to the array."

Solok looked to Ston who answered, "She knit his bones, I am beaming him to sickbay on the Defiant."

Solok nodded, "Let's go."

The young romulan followed Ston and Solok out of the cave after his charge vanished. "They have taken down the array." he said, "I knew they would."

* * *

"Excellency, the array is down, and there is a broadcast coming from it." the com officer said looking very amused.

 _All hail the new Praetor of the empire, Letant! All loyal ships loyal to his new and glorious reign join the battle at M'Pah, and put down the reman uprising."_

Letant threw back his head in laughter, "Tell all ships to send troops down." he paused and smiled, "That's my girl." the tide of battle was shifting.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shorter chapter today, please forgive...but a lot packed into a little space**

Agnes was pleased with her crew and herself so far. "Does this place have shielding?" She asked the romulan at the computer.

"Yes." he said pursing his lips, "I can change the command code, and the shield harmonics so they cannot bypass the shield and fire on us." he looked back at Agnes for approval.

She paused for a moment and wondered why they hadn't already fired on them. "Do it." she said and took the scanner from the table and began scanning their surroundings. She frowned lightly as the scans showed nothing. "Do they perhaps have internal scanners as well?"

The romulan tapped around on the console, "They do." he said seeming as surprised as she was. "Readings indicate that below us is...five hundred life signs, though...their signs are weak."

Agnes spun around and raised her disruptor as the doors to the array opened, it was her crew, not a soul lost.

"The perimeter is secure."

"Well done, gentlemen. Somak," she said looking to the largest, "Go and gather the two we left in the cave and bring them here."

The large romulan slammed his fist into his chest and made to leave when the romulan at the computer called out, "I have two vulcans, a romulan, and it appears to be four human life signs heading toward us."

Agnes felt a small wash of relief, she turned back to Somak, "Bring them here, they are allies."

"Yes, Sir." the romulan said devoutly and did as he was commanded.

"Now, let's find the door here and see what those five hundred weak life signs are." she motioned for the remaining men in her crew to begin the search. She then approached the controls, typed in the chemical components separately and in combination for the drug they were looking for. "Scan for those."

With a few taps of the console the romulan had the information, "The component pieces are found in great quantities in conjunction with the life signs, one level below there are large quantities of the combined compound."

The perimeter alarm sounded and he turned, "It is the Somak with the vulcans."

"Lower shields and let them in, quickly."

In the split second that the shields were lowered a green flash erupted around them, and Solok and Ston watched as part of the bunker exploded. Everyone in the group ran madly toward the disaster.

They entered into the now dark bunker and saw sparks of downed fiber wiring sparking, Solok looked to the people under his command, "Raise the shields." he barked and began to scan for life signs.

* * *

Letant saw the ship fire toward the surface and hailed the T'Kumbra and Defiant, "Take that ship." he said, as his own ship rocked from a blast. Both Federation vessels moved in and began engaging the enemy.

"Our shields are down to thirty percent, Excellency." the Captain said, "You must escape! We cannot take much more damage…"

"Bypass all non-essential functions and reroute power to the shields." Letant said sitting back down in the chair. All of his life he had saved himself this time he was resolute that he would either win this battle or die trying. He didn't much care for this new feeling of valor, but all he truly valued was on the line.

The com officer called out, "Fifteen more ships have just come out of warp...they are signaling allegiance to to the Praetor Letant!"

Letant started to chuckle as a wave of relief washed over him. He found himself thanking the entire universe down the last molecule that his newly found selflessness would not be challenged too much this day.

A D'deridex class ship, the largest and most powerful of the romulan vessels came alongside the T'Met, enveloping them with their shields, absorbing two torpedoes meant for Letant's ship.

"Excellency, we are being hailed."

"On screen." Letant said sitting straighter.

The Romulan Captain placed his fist over his chest, "I am Captain Ceju of the Thatix, we come to serve, Praetor, what are your orders?"

"Beam me aboard, Captain." Letant said, and turned to the T'Met's captain, "Fall back and make repairs. We will win this day yet."

* * *

Ston's stomach twisted as he approached Agnes. She was unconscious, covered in blood, and appeared to be pinned beneath a beam. His hands shook as he raised the tri-corder and he nearly roared with relief when he saw her life signs were stable. As he approached he went to one knee and her eyes opened. "It's about time you got here." she said coughing out some green blood, "What took you so long?"

"We had better things to do, Agnes." he said softly scanning her body, "It is not as if you were accomplishing anything of importance."

"I like people to be aware of my vacations though."

He permitted himself a small grin, and then looked away from his tricorder, "You have a break, and a punctured lung."

"Don't judge me for how I have fun." she quipped and swallowed, "Below us, the components of the drug and drug...destroy…" she panted trying to get out the words through the pain and heaviness in her lung

He looked around for a moment and put his tricorder in his pack. Carefully he picked up her free hand and took it in his. "Agnes, one day, it is my desire you will learn to forgive me. It may take some time, but eventually…"

"What are you talking about?" she whispered weakly.

"One day, you will understand." he said, moving her weak fingers into position and delicately tracing his fingers over hers in a gentle ozh'esta.

Agnes trembled slightly, but felt warmth and calm radiating down her arm and into her heart overshadowing her body's pain. "W-what are you...doing?"

Ston placed her hand on her chest and then gently touched her shoulder, "Just remember, Agnes, when you forgive me….Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Agnes."

She looked confused as she translated it in her mind, he _cherished_ , but that was the last thought she had before she fell into darkness.

Ston performed the nerve pinch, placed a data crystal in her pouch and stood, "Solok, she is here." he called out.

Solok rushed through the rubble to stand with Ston. He knew she was not dead, the vague bond they still had would have told him that. He looked to Ston, "Will she live?"

"If we transport her back to the Defiant." he said, "Aid me in lifting this, the compound will interfere with her teleport."

The two worked together to unpin Agnes, "Lift her." Ston instructed and then placed orders on her chest." he tapped is com badge, "Two to beam directly to sick bay."

With them out of the way, he was free to do what he had come to do. He tapped at the com and dropped shields. He carefully cut his finger on a jagged piece of metal, removed his badge smearing his blood all over, and tossed it casually into the wreckage, and he vanished from the room, appearing on the command deck of a cloaked Section 31 vessel. "Fire at will." Ston said and the captain obeyed. "Maximum warp away." he said placing his hands behind his back, gazing at the crater left where the bunker once stood.

"You did not bring the new recruit?" The human captain asked as the ship warped back into Federation territory.

"I found her...unsuitable to the cause." Ston said with a deliberate slow stoic voice.

"That's a shame." the captain said with a frown, "Command was very interested in her skills and abilities. And your….genetic experiment?"

"I will submit the report to the command, though in the simplest terms, it was successful as well." Ston turned and watched space pass them.

"Command will be pleased. If the Dominion war taught us anything, it is that the ability to transform into something and infiltrate the ranks is a powerful espionage tool. You will earn a commendation for sure."

Ston nodded passively, "Perhaps." he said thoughtfully, and suppressed all the shame he felt building inside of him. "The ends justifies the means." He didn't mean it anymore, but it didn't matter, the die was cast. "Excuse me, I wish to retire and meditate." he said turning to the captain.

"Dismissed, Doctor, you've earned it."

* * *

Letant jumped from his seat as he saw the array explode, "REPORT!"

The com officer read the scanner readings, "There was a teleport out just before the explosion, the fire came from the reman vessel T'Kah."

"Send the closest allied vessels to destroy it." he said callously, "Where did the teleport go to?"

"The Defiant, sir."

"Hail them, I want to know who."

A few seconds later the com officer reported, "A Captain Solok and your daughter, Excellency."

"Scan the wreckage for survivors." Letant commanded sitting back down, "And beam all Federation or Romulan remains to our cargo bay for examination."

"Yes, Excellency."

* * *

Agnes opened her eyes feeling completely disoriented. She sat up feeling only the most minor twinge of pain in her side. She calmed after she realized she was on a Federation vessel. "What happened?" she asked looking at a dark skinned doctor who was near.

"You had a broken leg, and a punctured lung, both of which are fine now." he replied in a soft clean anglican accent.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Captain Solok is on the bridge." Dr. Bashir said punctuating that with a smile.

"Dr. Ston? My Romulan crew?"

His smile wavered, and he blinked. After reading vulcan micro-expressions for weeks and weeks his face told her all she needed to know. "Dead."

"The Romulans are scanning for survivors now." he added softly, his face then took on an uncomfortable facade. " sent up some medical information about you as well, which aided in my treatment."

She blinked from her reverary trying very hard to suppress the panic welling within her that her entire crew and Ston had been killed. Agnes looked at him.

"I'm afraid this might be difficult news."

"I do not wish to hear it now." She said flatly placing her feet on the floor, "May I return to duty?"

"You are physically able, but you should rest."

Her lips pressed together, "I will rest after the conflict is resolved."

"Do see me before you return to your ship." Dr. Bashir said with a great deal of compassion in his voice and eyes.

"I will." with that she left to make her way to the bridge. Absently she looked at her hand, the one Ston touched before she blacked out. She remembered that he said he'd need her forgiveness one day. She wondered if today was that day.


	12. Chapter 12

When Agnes arrived on the bridge the fight in space was finished, except for a few stray scorpion fighters piloted by remans refusing to be taken alive. Letant was on the screen.

 _I have sent the casualty reports. I truly grieve for your losses, and our own. Especially Dr. Ston. The battle on M'Pah will take some time to sort out. We need to press forward toward Romulus. Is my daughter well?_

Agnes stepped forward startling both Solok and Nerys. Letant smiled. "I am coming with you." she said, still looking tattered and messy from her last exploits.

Solok turned to her, his eyes asking if that was needed. She answered softly, "It's my orders." he nodded his understanding and returned to the view screen.

Solok thought carefully about how he would say the next words, "Our orders were to see you safe, Praetor. You have the T'Kumbra." he looked at Nerys, who rolled her eyes into the back of her head before nodding, "And the Defiant."

Nerys spoke up, "We'll need to make some repairs in route."

"Understandable, if you require anything please let Captain Temerik know and he will see to it. We will leave in twenty standard minutes, I need time to give my people direction. Signal when my daughter is ready for transport."

Nerys turned to Agnes, "Whenever your ready."

"I promised your doctor that I would speak with him before I left. I will leave directly after that." She raised the ta'al to Nerys, "Your service honors us."

Solok placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave, "May I walk with you?"

"Of course."

Nerys and Nog made meaningful eye contact with each other seeing the unusual display. Nerys shrugged and Nog shook his head.

888

Agnes placed her hands behind her back as she walked with Solok at her side. In truth she was still dazed from everything that had happened.

"I am...agreeable you are not dead or injured worse than you were." Solok started awkwardly.

"That is…"she trailed off shrugging slightly, not knowing what to say exactly.

"I have, "he paused, "made errors, grievous errors. My logic has been in question." Solok was struggling with a way to say what he was trying to say, not finding a real way to convey his message to her. "It is not my wish….It would not gratify me…."

Agnes stopped just short of the sickbay and turned to him cocking her head to the side.

"The bond we have…."

The doors to the sickbay opened and Dr. Bashir turned to see the vulcan pair standing there, "The Captain told me you were on your way back, please come in."

Agnes walked toward him, and to her surprise Solok followed.

Bashir eyed Solok, "This is a personal conversation, Captain Solok."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "This is she who is my wife." he said firmly.

Bashir didn't school his reaction at all. His eyes opened wide and he scoffed, until he saw Agnes nod once. He then awkwardly shifted and looked at his notes, "Very well. Step into my office."

Agnes did not move, "I have very little time before I beam over to the romulan ship. What needs to be said can be said here, can it not?"

"Actually," he said softly, "No." and he ushered them into his office.

"What do you know about the Eugenics war?"

"Too much history, Dr. Bashir." Agnes protested, "Please just tell me the issue."

"What do you know of the procedure that made you as you are now? Bashir began, it was the best way he knew how to start.

"My appearance was surgically altered, and I was given several long infusions that would allow some mild reflex enhancements." she shrugged, "They had to be given occasionally, and will until I return from my mission."

"Were you aware that I am, genetically enhanced?"

"No." Agnes lied, she was a ranking member of Starfleet intelligence and his status was a poorly kept secret. Saying yes though, would only open up questions on Bashir's behalf, questions she'd surely not be able to answer.

"Well, as you know genetic engineering was outlawed, but there were clinics that did such things." he said thoughtfully, "Doctors who were proficient in tempering the unfortunate side effects. It was, and still is, an imperfect science do to the illegal nature of the process."

Agnes shifted, and Solok stood straighter.

Seeing their impatience he cut to the chase, "You weren't surgically altered. You were genetically changed. The injections you've been receiving weren't vulcan booster shots, they were designed to stabilize the new DNA sequences until your body produced them naturally on it's own. The instructions given were implicit. Any time you were injured you required one of these booster shots, unless the scans indicated otherwise. When I scanned you, you didn't require the booster shot." he cleared his throat, "It also said that, if you did not require the shot then the process was...permanent."

Agnes began to tremble, 'But...I feel human." she ground out slowly.

"There is a portion of your genetics that are still human." Bashir said, sounding more fascinated than concerned, "But there are considerable vulcan features now about your entire makeup. There was such an attempt to create a vulcan-human hybrid independant of a mother's womb back in the early days of the Federation. The process used seems to employ some of that technology, and things I do not understand." He shook his head, "I wish I could get my hands on his notes, I could help…"he realized he was going on a tangent that might be insensitive to his patient. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Agnes turned away from Solok and Bashir, running her fingers through her red hair, "Have I changed all that I will change or...is there more?"

"I'm going to have to run further tests to answer that question." Bashir confessed. "I can, and I will, but…" he hesitated, not knowing how Solok, who was unreadable to him might react, "We may wish to wait until we are back at Deep Space 9 to investigate this, it's a place we could keep this off the records."

Agnes's head dropped. Of course, this may mean that her career, and everything she knew as life was over. The only known genetically altered person to keep their career, and even their freedom, was standing behind her. Now she knew what Ston meant about needing her forgiveness, and he was already dead so she couldn't kill him. Not that she would, but in this mad moment the thought was tempting. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her composure. She was still on a mission, she needed to be strong.

Solok turned to the doctor, "Please excuse us, Dr. Bashir." he said evenly.

"Of course. There is no rush." Bashir left his office, giving them privacy.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and moved close to her, "Adun'a, my wife." he said softly, "Look at me."

She didn't look at him, but whimpered, "I am sure this pleases you. You apparently did marry a vulcan woman." her voice shook.

"It would be illogical to take pleasure in something that caused a mate such pain." he placed his finger on her chin, sending her a feeling of warmth and calm, "Dr. Bashir's augmented status may allow him to change you back to your natural form given time. If any doctor could, it is logical to assume he could." he drew nearer to her, "Until then, open yourself to me in our bond, draw on my mental discipline to aid you." He carefully turned her into himself, keeping gentle contact with her face, until they were face to face. He placed both hands on her cheeks, "Open yourself, Ashaya, I will not cause you harm."

Agnes closed her eyes sighing out as she opened to the spreading calm within her body.

 _You are strong, Adun'a._ She heard in her mind. _What is, is, we will face it together. Forgive me._

He slowly broke contact with her as he felt her mind become ordered and calm. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her vulcan kind of gentle way. "Thank you." she said.

"Thanks are not required. It was logical to do." He held up two fingers to her and indicated she do the same.

"What is this?" she asked holding up her hand, remembering Ston doing the same before she blacked out.

"It is the ozh'esta, Aduna. The only way a married couple may touch in public, when you simply touch, and it becomes a kiss when there is a further caress." he showed her both ways.

The same feeling that happened when Ston did it to her happened again, but there was a difference she couldn't comprehend.

"When you return from Letant I would teach you many things, if you allow." Solok said, his voice had husky quality, Agnes had never heard before.

"When I return, and I have a better grip on all this."

"Very well, I will walk you to the transporter." He held his fingers up, "Walk with me in this way."

Gingerly she touched his fingers and walked with him out of the sickbay.

* * *

Letant greeted her when she materialized on the pad. He rushed forward with his arms out, "My dear girl!" He paused short of hugging her, "Are you...injured or hurt at all?"

"I am better, no…"

Before she finished he wrapped her up in a tight hug lifting her off the pad and spinning her twice around. "You did so well." He kissed first one cheek and then the other.

Agnes cringed slightly as his kisses were wet. "Letant." she groaned.

He chuckled, "Forgive an old man his pride." he booped her nose and then laced his arm with her walking out of the transport area, "You need to eat, and then rest." He held up his hand, "Don't argue, don't protest, just follow orders. It will be some time before we reach homeworld, and you need to be fresh. Glancing at her ear he frowned and picked off a piece of dirt from her pointed ear, "See, this just won't do." He frowned deeply, "You know, we would not be here, and alive were it not for you."

She shook her head, "I was only as good as my team, Letant. Those men fought bravely. I will tell their commanders. Each man fought bravely and performed admirably."

"And she is a leader." He lead her to the dining hall, where several of the romulan captains were waiting, his rival the Admiral as well, "Forgive my daughter's appearance…"

The Admiral interrupted, "She looks nothing like you, so there is nothing to forgive."

He was the only one chuckling in the room.

"As I said, forgive her appearance, but she returns triumphant." he nudged her forward as if to say he wanted her to speak.

Agnes stepped forward, all eyes on her, she took a glass of romulan ale, "To those who did not make it back, who fought and died valiantly for the empire. Without their sacrifice, none of us would be standing here now."

The rest of the romulan captains and the admiral picked up their glasses in honor and drank.

"Every man on my squad, fought bravely, performed admirably, and was a credit to their commanders. I grieve with you all at their loss." she sipped her ale and put it down. "If you'll excuse me, Father, the day has caught up with me and I need to wash and rest."

"Go my girl." he said softly, kissing her wetly on the cheek again before one of the crewmen lead her to her room.

The Admiral downed his ale, "She can't be your daughter, Letant, no woman, vulcan, human, or romulan would allow you to lay on them long enough to create such an exquisite and well spoken creature."

Letant chuckled, "You underestimate the power of the ears, Admiral. Human women go mad for them." He laughed and everyone laughed with him.

* * *

Agnes showered and changed into her new romulan uniform, without the jacket. It felt good to be clean and relatively comfortable. Taking her small pack to her bed with her she laid down and started sorting through everything to get ready for the next mission. It was then she found the data crystal Ston had slipped there after she'd passed out. She held it between her fingers letting the light play through the simple prism. There had been a lot to process today, more than she wanted. The day had started last night, and it found her jumping into the atmosphere of a planet, fighting vampire looking romulans, and the list went on. Perhaps against wisdom, she had to know what it was. Throwing her feet over the side of the bed she tapped a small console and slid the crystal into place.

Ston's face appeared on the screen.

 _By the time you get this I will be dead. Please pay careful attention to what I am about to say because once this message plays it is programed to erase itself. You were correct, Agnes, I am Section 31. My mission was to aid in the discovery and destruction of the romulan drug, as yours was. It was also a part of my mission to recruit you into Section 31. They have been watching you for a long time, your skills are highly valued. I was also to use the genetic editing process I created to see if it would pass all scans, teleports, and other detection devices. At the start of this mission, it all seemed routine, logical, and acceptable to me to accomplish all those things. I had no doubt you would become a capable member of 31._ He stiffened in the vid. _It was assumed that your tours of duty during the Dominion war would have hardened you considerably. Yet, as we worked together, I found you aimable, compassionate, and fair. Admirable qualities. I came to admire you, and then...against logic...I came to desire you and desire possessing you as only the shame inside a vulcan male can. When you took Solok as a mate, I was...gratified and troubled. With you giving yourself to Solok, you had disqualified yourself from Section 31 and me, meaning you could live a life doing the fair and compassionate thing you do so naturally. That action kept you safe from those would see you ruined for the cause. I include me most of all in that statement. I changed you physically, but I could not find the logic in changing who you are._ His micro expressions screamed the internal conflict and pain he was suppressing. _Make Solok a better man as you have me. I...cherish and love thee._ He stiffened again, raising the ta'al. _Peace and long life, Agnes._

A single tear slid down her cheek, she couldn't understand why, but she knew she'd miss him. She laid back on the bed, closing her eyes she shut out the world in meditation, until it gave way to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: At this point my characters have taken over the story, and I had no idea things would go the way they are. The next chapter will be an epilogue, and in the coming days I'll begin "Heavy lays the head" a sequel to this story. Kaffee, MC, you are my heart. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'd have written it without any reviews, but your thoughts and comments were inspiration!**

The door beeped, or had been beeping, Agnes didn't know, but she shot up sitting straight and opening her eyes as wide as she could. "Enter." she said blinking herself awake. Letant entered her room with a tray of food. "You need to eat, we'll be arriving shortly. I can remember being so tired when I was in the military that food lost its appeal." he paused looking her over, "You were sleeping well, you have a crease on your face." He chuckled sitting the tray down on the table across from the bed. "Come my dear, eat. I will snack with you."

"It always seems you are bringing me food." She said clearing the sleep fuzz from her mind, "On vulcan they'd say you were hitting on me." she put her romulan uniform jacket on and walked over to eat.

"No, no, my dear, I've claimed you as my own flesh and blood...we aren't klingons you know." He purred, "Besides, you are married, sort of. I am simply tending to your needs as a father would his beloved daughter."

At first, Agnes thought she wasn't going to be hungry, but after the first bite she began eating steadily, not bothering to even ask what it was. "What of that, anyway?"

"What? My claiming you as family?" he leaned back, crossing his legs, and shrugging, "I grant it seems a bit arbitrary, but it works." he eyed her, "Do you deny you need a family?"

She stopped chewing for a moment and shook her head no.

"Then why not me? Why not be my family?"

Agnes swallowed, "I am going to need something to do at some point. After this mission, I don't think I'll be able to go back to Starfleet."

Letant's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "As I have heard you humans say before….you lost me. Surely, you'll be given a promotion, several kinds of metallic decorations for your dress uniform."

"Hmmmm," she sighed, "Yeah and then shown the door or worse."

"I'm listening…"

"Ston, made me...he genetically altered me, now this." She pulled back her hair and booped her pointed ear, "Isn't a costume, it's for real. Genetic engineering is illegal in the Federation. At the very least, I'll lose my security clearance and position. At worst, I-I don't know what they do to altered people anymore."

"You said all that without anger." Letant pointed out.

"That's just it, I'm not really mad. I was shocked, and for a minute when I found out I wanted to vomit and cry. But honestly, I'm just not mad. I still feel human, my hair is red, and…" she shrugged, "I suppose it's just like you pointed out. I look like someone who needs a family. During my immersion into vulcan culture, it made me feel like I wasn't just me, but a part of a greater whole. I _liked_ was Surak taught about infinite diversity. I like the fact that people aren't driven by emotion as much. I like the fact that there are actual ceremonies that bring people together. There were just a lot of things I liked. So, me looking like a vulcan," she threw her hands up, "Is it something I would choose for myself, probably not, but like Surak teaches...what is, is."

"Are you angry with Ston, doing this to you without permission?"

"That's it, he had my permission. Perhaps not to do it permanently, but I still obeyed orders without many questions. I agreed, and went without question. As for him, I'm not saying what he did was right, but I can understand the logic he probably used to arrive at the place where this was ok with him. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few or the one. The greater good is to be served over the individual. So, I'm not mad, and for his part, I forgive him." she looked out the porthole for a few moments, "He...loved me."

"I know." Letant said placing his hand on her wrist. "So do you want to stay with me, in the Romulan Empire? Don't answer now, it's not an easy…"

"Yes." she said abruptly, "Actually it is an easy answer. I want to stay on Romulus for a while and get my head right again. I don't want to be married to Solok. For a minute I thought I might, but I can't help him be better if I am not firm in who and what I am. I may not be mad, but I definitely don't know who or what I am becoming. He could influence that process, and I'm not sure he's the person I want influencing me right now. I also don't want to be in Starfleet anymore. I never thought I'd say that, but I am done. I've been in Intelligence a long time. I've seen Section 31, who I personally blame for this," she waved her hands around her alien features, "operate n the fringes while we turned a blind eye. For now, I'm going to resign and leave."

"A very logical thought process." he said with a small smile squeezing her wrist with gentle affection, "I have a way that you may as you say, not shut a door behind you. I will request you to be my permanent liaison between the Federation and the new Romulan Empire. It won't trap you here forever, and as you desire it, you can return to Earth, or Vulcan, as needed."

Agnes let a long soft sigh, as if blowing out all the tension that had been building in her stomach. "Look at us, talking heart to heart almost like a real father daughter."

Letant brightened, "I suppose it is! I was going to say I'd give you a stipend, is there not a cultural norm about that in your human history?"

"Yes, I've read about that, it was called an allowance."

He waved his hand, "There it is, you will have an allowance." he seemed pleased with himself, "I'm good at this fatherhood arrangement. It's much easier than people say." He slid something across to her, "We found Ston's badge in the wreckage. I thought you might like to have it."

"No body?" she asked picking it up looking at it's burnt and melted edges.

"No, just his badge, but there was a genetic match with his blood."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Everyone else have a body down there?"

Letant smirked, "Yes, or at the very least pieces."

Agnes tossed his badge on the table, "He's not dead." she said flatly, "Furthermore, unless he thinks we are completely stupid, he did it so we'd know. Unless," she paused, "he simply made a mistake because he was emotionally compromised."

Letant threw his head back and laughed, "You are such a clever girl. Outside of a year, you'd be running the Tal shiar."

She slid the badge into a pouch, "I have ideas."

888

Letant's ships found the Enterprise badly damaged, and the leader of the coup dead, his ship destroyed. Letant ordered his people to aid the Enterprise, much to the surprise of Captain Picard. The new Praetor was acutely aware that his every move from the point out was going to dictate what his society might become with him as the leader. He wanted something better for his people, not the whitewashed fences of the Federation, but perhaps something stable and healthy enough that such upheavals will be a thing of the past.

Admiral Kutak beamed aboard Letant's ship, and doing away with all ceremony walked directly to the meeting room where Letant was issuing his orders. "Well, much to my dismay, you lived."

Letant did not look away from his screen, "As did you, and as promised." he turned to the large romulan, "I would have you as my Viceroy."

The man scoffed, "You were serious about that?"

Letant shifted in his chair to face him, "Deadly serious. With you, I will always know exactly where I stand. If you support my idea, then I know you are supporting it because it is correct, and not to curry favor with me. Our people need change, and real stability, only when we can work not in our own self-interests but the interest of the people, will that happen. I believe we can begin this, Kutak."

"I refuse to like you." he scoffed.

"Good."

"Our first issue, Praetor...what do we do with the remans still fighting?"

Letant's lips pursed, "Gather the loyal support, give these remans one chance to lay down arms, offer them that if they do we will put them on a ship and allow them exile. If they do not, we give them no further mercy."

Kutak hated to admit it, but he liked the plan. "What of the dilithium mines?"

"There are other ways to mine them, ways that don't kill us." Letant stood facing him, "What I am most concerned about is that radiation weapon on the Scimitar, Picard destroyed. The same one that turned our entire senate to ash. We have six of these vessels, all rated such that they need not decloak to fire...but what if the radiation weapon?"

"None of them have been outfitted with that weapon. Shinzon's ship was a prototype. It was originally developed to fight the Borg."

Letant relaxed some, "It is understandable and I am sure a highly effective beneficial weapon, if used against the Borg, but something we must discuss when a new senate is formed. That weapon is…"

"It has the potential for great evil, as has been already proven." Kutak finished, "I find myself hating myself, violently, right now, Letant. It wounds me to think we agree on much."

"Don't worry, Kutak, I am sure in time that the sounds of our anger will reverberate through Romulans so fiercely the Klingons will write a dreadful opera about it. I only hope the find a female big enough to play you." He smirked, "Now, I take my leave with my daughter to the Defiant. I wish to see her off, she must return to Vulcan to take care of getting rid of a would be husband."

Kutak curled a lip in disgust, "A beautiful woman such as she needs better than desert dust vulcans. Even the most provocative of them smell like boredom and virginity."

Letant threw his head back and laughed as he left Kutak's presence. For his part, Kutak, left to tend to the issue of the remaining fighting remans.

888

When they materialized Letant stepped off the padd first, he nodded at Solok and moved toward Nerys smiling a broad toothy smile, "Ahh, the formidable, Kira Nerys." he purred, "It is an honor and privilege to see you again. I remember you from my time spent on your space station."

Kira's fake smile was fading, she didn't remember actually speaking to Letant.

"You look confused," he said slipping his arm into hers, "I take note of all beautiful redheads, you drink that klingon coffee as I recall, shall we have some while I thank you for the brave service you gave to us, and my daughter ties up personal ends." He was already leading her out of the transport padd.

Agnes raised the ta'al to Solok and stepped down. Solok was the first to speak, "Are you going to meet Dr. Bashir in sickbay to conduct further tests?"

"I am not, Solok." She replied stepping forward. She could see by the look in his eyes he sensed he was not going to be agreeable to what she had to say next. "I'm here to speak with you."

Solok nodded and guided her out of the transporter room to his guest quarters. "Would you like tea?"

"No thank you." Agnes said watching Solok get tea from the replicator. "What must be done to...remove our bond?"

Solok's sigh wouldn't have been perceivable by many, but she saw it as plainly as if he had given a heaving sigh.

"If we return to Vulcan, healers can undo the bond, potentially I can." He placed the tea down, "I have been practicing the pole ritual that human males perform before coital relations." he turned to her.

She went to open her mouth but nothing came out, "I'm sorry...what?"

"The dance of the pole, which shows the female a males strength and prowess."

Her lips rolled inward and she bit down slightly to keep from laughing. He was talking about pole dancing, an erotic form of dance. There was only one person he could have gotten that from, Letant. "That's not even a real thing, Solok." she said shaking her head, doing her best to suppress her amusement.

"Letant showed me videos of this ritual."

"I bet he did, Solok, and men and women do dance on the pole, but it has little to do with marital rituals." She said allowing herself a small grin, "And it kind of proves the point of what I have been thinking." Agnes approached him, "We can live side by side people every day and not really know anything about them. I've overlooked vulcans my whole life, knowing nothing about your people or customs. You've done the same thing, Solok. But you've also spent your career trying to write about, or prove that yours is the superior race. That's not what Surak taught, at least when I was learning in the holodeck. He believed that our differences, used with a common goal, were what made us strong." She paused and turned away, placing her hands behind her back, "Right now, I have to figure out who and what I am. I need to do that myself. I'm not mad now, but I remember the stages of grief in my psychology training, I think I may be in denial at this point, but no one can do this for me and to be frank I can't trust you to aid me. You'd help make me vulcan, but I'm not sure that's what want to be."

Solok's head dropped, "I can break the bond." He said resolutely. "My mother will be displeased."

"She'll manage, Solok." She turned back to him, "I'm sorry you went through all this."

He placed his fingers gently on her psi points and the tiny bond they shared dissipated, "It is unfortunate." he let his fingers drop, "What will you do now?"

"I'm staying with Letant for a time. I may go to Vulcan, if that seems right to do, and live." She shrugged, "For the first time in my life, I really don't know, Solok. When I was a child I wanted to be a doctor, so I did that. When I was a doctor I wanted to join Starfleet, and I become fascinated by Intelligence. Every step of my life has been planned and accomplished. Now, as we say in the Intelligence game, I'm in the wind." She leaned toward him giving him the smallest kiss on the cheek, "One thing I do know, I couldn't have a more handsome ex-husband." With the ghost of a smile on her lips she left, leaving Solok to ponder his own next steps in life.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: I haven't written in many years. It has felt good to stretch my legs. I had planned to do one story and see if it went ok. Now, I plan to do another story so we'll see where that goes. Kaffee and MC, I've said it and will keep saying it, thank you. Thank you also to everyone who silently read. I hope to get better as I dust of the little writing skill I have.**

 **One year later:**

The Romulan sky was a clear turquoise without a cloud maring the smooth perfection. Letant was sitting on his private veranda in his imperial robes drinking spiced tea while eating his breakfast. He was surrounded by aids and guards, all of who kept a discrete distance. His chosen daughter, Agnes, had arrived last night late from Vulcan after being gone for three months and as much as he was trying to look occupied with a padd he was anxious to have her join him for breakfast.

Just as he finished reading his Viceroy's latest reports he felt her presence behind him. "I thought you'd never get up today." he said standing and turning embracing her tightly before giving her a too wet kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and looked her up and down. She was wearing vulcan robes, her hair was long and loose, and for the first time in a long time she looked truly healthy. Not long after leaving Starfleet she'd gone through a dark time of great sadness and anger. They had weathered it together, one sleepless night at a time, but when he felt she was strong enough he sent her to Vulcan to discuss some trade agreements, the first of their kind in the history of the Empire. Now, she looked healthy, peaceful, more like the woman he first met, only stronger.

"Letant, you give the wettest kisses." she said raising an eyebrow.

"I do, don't I?" he purred, "Sit, sit, let's eat our breakfast together. I've waited for you."

"How did your date with Nerys go?" She said taking her normal seat across from him, knowing he'd rather not talk business first thing.

"Oh, you heard about that, hmmm?" he asked with a smirk. "It's good to see you have people loyal enough to you that they will pass along juicy bits of information. To answer your question, it was...fine. To be honest, she's not interested in me. I think she agreed to my overture simply out of curiosity. It's a shame, really. She is a formidable woman, very cunning." He shivered slightly, "It's truly my own loss. How was Vulcan besides hot?"

"The trade…"

He stopped her, "I know all that, my darling, I am speaking of personal matters. How did you find vulcan?"

"It was agreeable, Father." She said with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I saw T'Les, Solok's mother if you remember correctly. She is being sworn into the Federation council in two months time, she's asked us to be at the ceremony and reception."

"Yes! Absolutely! I will arrange the schedule so I might tour a few Federations facilities I have interest in." He replied, "And we must find an appropriate gift. Oh, how is her son doing?"

"She tells me he has gone into the diplomatic services. He is an attache to Ambassador Lojal, the vulcan ambassador."

"Oh he can stand on the edge of the nest but will he fly?"

Agnes gave a small grin, "I too was impressed when I heard that he had moved from his all vulcan ship into the diplomatic core, but he went to a vulcan ambassador. In fairness, it could be just who he was assigned to, and not his request."

"Shall we bet?"

"No, Father, that is unkind. We shouldn't judge him on what appears to be a safe move."

"You're simply no fun, but I love you." he said casually, watching as the tips of her ears that were poking out from her long red hair turned green. "You seem much more settled than you were. Are you adjusting well?"

"I'm in a good place," She confessed pouring herself more tea, "I went to a vulcan healer while I was there. Some of the rage was chemical change in the body, and of course a good cause as well, but over all as long as I meditate I think I have finally come to a place of acceptance."

Letant openly smiled, "That makes me happy, my darling. What of your career, and your name?"

"I have not chosen a name yet. I don't like V'Lor, and Agnes, isn't going to work. As for my career, I'd like to stay here with you for a bit longer, if you don't mind."

Letant sat a little taller, "The entire time you were gone, I prepared myself that you'd return to tell me you were leaving for Vulcan forever, or Earth….of course you can stay!"

"It's generous." She said, even after a year she couldn't exactly understand why Letant was so good to her, even loved her. "As for my other project…." she said, "The one related to Ston….I left the message, after struggling to find the proper place to put it, and we will see."

"Well done." He said lifting his teacup, "And now that we've finished the last chapter of our first meeting, let us open the book on our new story, shall we?"

"Indeed, Father." Agnes replied lifting her tea to his, "May we live long, and prosper."

"And…"Letant added, "May we find people worthy to lavish our love on."

"You are hopeless." Agnes said with a grin.

"No, my dear, for a long time I was, but now...I have a great many hopes."

* * *

Minister Kuvak was a member of the high council many years ago. He had much esteem in his time, but his family was small. His children, a male and a female, had occupied his estate long after his death, until his son's son went missing some nine years ago. The family grew apart then, each finding solace in their grief in different ways. Kuvak's son died a year after his son went missing. The mother of the child took another mate and lived within the estate of her new mates' house, and the daughter moved off world with her family, leaving the small estate abandoned for four years, leaving the once noble home to the elements of Vulcan.

Four standard days ago, Ston had gotten an alert from the security system he'd installed on his family home. The weak sensor readings were confusing to him, it wasn't a sehlat, but a humanoid. Now, as he got closer to the house, he was picking up traces of his own DNA. There were no other disturbances, no other signs of life around, and the house was as it was the last time he checked. Using his tricorder it lead to his famous forefathers room, his room when he was a boy. Between a picture of his forefather and the metal castings of the of the _Rata, Tafar, and Tpan_ sat a simple data crystal and a starfleet communications badge with burnt edges. Seeing them he released a breath he had not realized he was holding. With almost trembling fingers he removed them from the mantle and made haste back to his waiting ship.

Ston placed the data crystal in his computer and leaned back, steepling his fingers under his chin as Agnes appeared on screen.

 _Hello Ston, it's been some time. This was the only way I could figure to contact you. I am well, and you have been forgiven. I wanted you to know that…._

Ston gently touched the pads of his fingers against the screen, allowing his eyes to lull shut as the message played on. In the silence of his mind he whispered _K'diwa…._


End file.
